Better to die than to crawl
by Jackamiah Meaney
Summary: What if Ami hadn't moved in with her mother and become a scout? What if she moved to America with her father, and was known instead as a mutant, as all the scouts were. Involves all inner scouts, several new characters, and most X-menE characters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(a/n: IMPORTANT STUFF HERE, READ THIS ONE, AND YOU CAN IGNORE THE REST OF THEM!. Okay. I do not own X-MenE or Sailor Moon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic. I'd just be writing Fic, and I wouldn't be seventeen years old, either. The title: Better to die than to crawl, that's a lyric from The Newsies, the bestest movie of all time. I own a copy of it, but I don't own it, get it? Good. Okay. Disclaimers' done. This is an AU; more of a what-if actually. My what-if is this: what if Ami moved in with her father after her parents divorced instead of living with her mother and later becoming a scout? Erm. Please review it, and enjoy the story. Thanks. Oooh! Btw: I completely ABHOR, DETEST, LOATHE, AND CANNOT STAND Duncan, so I make him the jerk I see him to be. Sry if any Duncan fans even exist.)  
  
Better to die than to crawl.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Ami Mizuno was born on September 10, 1986, making her sixteen years of age. She moved to America when her parents divorced when she was eight years old. Her father moved several times and they finally settled in Bayville High, so she could peacefully finish her education. Ami was a genius in her own right. Even though she didn't live with her mother, she wanted to follow her mother's footsteps in becoming a doctor.  
  
When Ami hit fourteen years of age, she discovered that she was . . .different. She'd always been a bit of an oddball, with fine, sharp features; silver, black-rimmed eyes; with a head full of loosely curled, blue-black hair that most other girls would kill for. But there was something else that made her different in other ways. Ami Mizuno was a mutant. Like the ones she saw on television.  
  
Ami was one of the people that had been continually harassed after revealing who they were. She was always a background person, and if anyone found out what she was, she'd be brought right in the middle of the mutant vs. humans mess. She wasn't exactly ashamed of what she was, but there was a tugging feeling ever-present in the back of her mind that she was meant for something else.  
  
*~*  
  
Across the world, there was a very confused . . .cat.  
  
She knew that something was supposed to happen. She was supposed to awake the moon princess, but she didn't know who said person was. She knew that she was supposed to waken the princess' court, but she couldn't find them either. There was a threat, but Luna couldn't sense an immediate danger. All the small black cat knew was that something was wrong.  
  
Something had changed. And that change would alter the course of this reality forever. Luna had to react.  
  
~*~  
  
"C'mon, smart girl, s'not like you haven't already finished yours." Duncan Matthews shot her a greasy smile that made Ami shudder as she backed into a locker, wincing slightly when a combination lock buried into the small of her back. "It's not gonna hurt you any."  
  
"Do your own work." Ami snapped in reply. "I'm not going to do it for you. It won't help you when it comes to the test. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to pass, now." Ami moved as if to walk away, holding her books protectively to her chest with one arm. Duncan grabbed her other wrist, and pushed her to the locker. Again, she gasped in a slight pain.  
  
"You misunderstand me, Japanese girl, maybe you're not exactly familiar with English. It wasn't a request."  
  
"Hey! Let 'er go, Duncan." Growled a tall brunette who wore red sunglasses.  
  
"Stay outta this, freak." Duncan answered swiftly, wrenching Ami's wrist, so she had to follow them. "This doesn't concern you." Ami grimaced in pain, once more, as the blonde jock pulled her away. "And you can't use your 'powers' or else you'll get suspended."  
  
"I don't need my abilities to beat you in a fight, or haven't you figured that out yet?" He answered, and moved in front of the boy who yanked Ami along.  
  
"Both of you, stoppit. You're worse than children. Duncan, let me go, I am not going to help you, nor do it for you. I'm not exactly sure who you are, but thank you for your help. I can manage quite well on my own. You should go, though, don't want to be late for class, do you?" Ami sighed in exasperation, and easily slipped her hand and wrist from Duncan's impossible grip. "Some boys just don't see reason."  
  
"What are you? You're a freak too, aren't you? Just another mutie?" Duncan sneered.  
  
"I'm not even aware of what a 'mutie' is," Ami lied convincingly. "And as for what I am, I'm a martial artist, if only to protect myself from people like you. Now, he's going to class, are you going to do the same?" Ami questioned him, motioning to the other boy's receding back.  
  
"No, I don't think I will." Duncan grabbed both of her biceps with bruising force. Ami saved her words, and buried her knee in his crotch. He fell, holding himself protectively.  
  
"Next time, you'll know better, won't you?" Ami scowled and turned swiftly on her heel and rushed to her next class, wrapping both arms firmly around the textbooks she was holding.  
  
*~*  
  
A girl sat alone, her legs tucked under her as she settled comfortably with an overstuffed chair. Oval glasses perched at the end of her slightly upturned nose, and pupil-less amethyst eyes swept over the page of a book she was reading. The book that rested in her lap was very long, and the girl was only about one-fourth of the way in, but she didn't look intimidated.  
  
A few times, she paused, chewing anxiously on her violet-coloured full lower lip, attempting to guess where the story would take her. On her third such pause, a voice interrupted her, "Shadow lover, stop reading a moment." The voice was velvet satin and she knew it better than her own.  
  
"Bry." She answered simply, and shut the large book after replacing her bookmark. "How did things go tonight?"  
  
"As well as can be expected." He answered softly and took a seat on the armrest of the huge chair. "How's the book, Emi?" He questioned, nodding at the aforementioned book. Emira returned him with a single-shoulder shrug. "That good?"  
  
"It's alright. It's very good, really, but I'm restless. I'm sick of this place. I'm sick of the same thing every night. I'm on the verge of being sick of Irish Crème coffee." Emira smiled forlornly, and Bryan gave a slight almost mocking gasp. Coffee was the staple of Emira's life, and both of them knew it well.  
  
"Emira . . .wouldja . . .uhm . . .wouldja walk wid me?" Bryan was obviously nervous, as that was the only time his accent could be so much as faintly detected.  
  
"Bryan?" Emira's query was unbelieving. "Bry? I love you, but look at me. I'd be killed."  
  
"I'd never let anyone touch you, lovely." Bryan answered softly. Emira's black feathers ruffled in a wave upon her thirteen-foot wingspan. Her skin was nearly black, it was such a dark purple, and again she bit her lower lip, causing her pearly white pointed canines to stand out against her dark flesh.  
  
"I-I'm afraid of them, Bry. After what they did to Hayden. He . . .he was only six. He was my brother, Bryan, I don't want to go anywhere near those . . .* humans *. I want nothing to do with them. And Hayden didn't look anything like I do. He just had were those claws, and mine are worse." Emira demonstrated, holding out a hand, each finger tipped with a wickedly curved claw.  
  
"At least he was . . .well, skin coloured. I look like something out of a pit of hell."  
  
"Well, you're my demon, anyway, and no one's going to so much as look at you funny with me around. Please. Walk with me?" Bryan gave Emira a puppy-eyed pout that caused the girl to falter and melt into a Emira- flavored puddle.  
  
"Bry-I . . .I suppose . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt Wager (a/n: lmao, Vaugner () was walking the scenic route home, through the park, his hands buried deep in his pockets. He just really wanted to be away from crowds for the moment. Especially the rest of Xavier's students. Lately, they seemed to be everywhere he looked. He didn't want their pity.  
  
Especially not that day. He and Amanda had another fight about his image inducer. She, insisting he should be proud of his blue, furry self; and he insisting that he was, but that it was just easier to be slightly normal while at school. Everyone knew that he was a mutant, but they did not know that he was the blue one. They seemed to fight about it all the time, and all the other Xavier students thought backing him up was helping.  
  
Honestly, he just wished they'd leave him alone to think. And yes, Kurt was completely capable of thinking. So what that he was a bit of a class clown. After all, he used to be a trapeze artist at a circus.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?" Screeched out a voice from somewhere beside Kurt, through a row of trees. For a moment, he thought maybe his image inducer was on the fritz again, but there was no such unluck. A woman on the other side of the trees was pointing at what had to be another mutant.  
  
"* That *," answered another, icy voice, "would be my girlfriend." Kurt had to see the circumstances, and he 'ported to a tree, where he hung upside-down and spied on the situation. There was a dark purple girl with black wings, a terrified look spread on an open face, and an obviously angry boy, who's handsome face was twisted with the rage he clearly felt.  
  
"That's one of them mutants!" Shouted yet another voice as a crowd gathered. Both Kurt and the girl winced at that. "Get it!"  
  
Kurt reacted before he thought, which was something he did far too often. He 'ported almost on top of the mutant and the boy with her, he took the boy by his shoulder, and the girl by one of her arms, and he 'ported again, away from the angry crowd.  
  
*~*  
  
Ami, who had all day to think about the afternoon's incidents, was seething by that evening. She really wanted to run in Duncan then, just to hit him again. Except harder. And repeatedly. Her father was being annoyingly curious about her day, so Ami found her refuge anywhere but her home, and was currently on her way to a place that she often went to think. It was a small lake, bordering on a pond, in the woods near her home.  
  
Ami always felt safe there. Barely anyone ever went there, so she used her 'abilities' openly. Not that she'd ever tell anyone, but in the summer she swam in the stream. She knew that there was nothing at all wrong with the water. Not that anyone would believe her, but Ami didn't worry about that. No one really noticed anyway.  
  
She approached her lake/pond and took a seat at the water's edge, letting a small swirl of water dance around her fingertips. The water, following her mind's command, twisted and molded itself into an imitated sprite, which danced in her open palm. "If I made you, why do you feel real?" Ami questioned the tiny being, which giggled a small gurgle of water. Ami couldn't stop a small smile from curving the corner of her lips upward.  
  
That is, until a group of people appeared from thin air right above her pond. They fell downward with a splash, and waded to the edge of the pool of water, each of them sopping wet. "Are you alright?" Asked one of them to the other two.  
  
"What happed?" Replied a female voice, which Ami was shocked to see come from a demon.  
  
"I saw that group of people and I got you out. People can get very nasty." Answered the first, the voice laden with a German accent. (a/n: I shan't completely destroy said accent, pretend it's there, please and thank you.)  
  
"Thank you." Answered another male voice.  
  
Ami's sprite fell into a pool of water in her cupped palm, and the returned to its source. All three turned to the shocked Japanese girl. She said nothing, and they said nothing. And all four stared.  
  
Ami began minutes later. "Erm . . .hello?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello-oh?" Seki Yukiko waved a manicured hand in Makoto Kino's daydreaming face.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?!" Makoto jerked out of her daze.  
  
"Mako-chan, you're not on a phone, honey." Seki grinned at the young girl who worked in her restaurant and had done so for almost two years at that point. "Can you do me a favor? Can you just run out and get me just a couple bags of rice from the shed? I'd send Akemi, but he's scared of the thunder."  
  
"Sorry, Seki, I've been falling into those daydreams for days. I don't get it. I'd be glad to think over it and run out into a huge thunderstorm and get bags of rice for you." Makoto grinned mockingly and rushed out, narrowly avoiding a whap from Seki.  
  
Makoto grinned at the downpour. She'd always loved rain. Rain was like a blanket; it protected her from things in the dark. It expressed her. And, sometimes, it came with lightning. And if there was anything in the whole wide universe that Makoto Kino loved, it was a lightning storm. It was funny, though; that Akemi, someone so close to Makoto that he was practically her younger brother, was terrified of something she loved so much.  
  
If 'Kemi-kun had a choice, he'd go hide under a table whenever a thunderstorm hit. He'd tried that very thing many times . . .more often than not, the customers weren't amused. Makoto was, though. She thought it was funny as all-hell, and whenever Seki wasn't hanging over their shoulders, she actually encouraged it.  
  
Snickering at her thoughts, Makoto headed out to the supply shed of Seki's restaurant, to grab several bags of rice, and take them inside. Makoto was pleased when the rain immediately soaked her. She loved to feel the rain. She was glad to feel anything. On her way back inside, almost at the door, where Seki stood patiently, a hum in the air told Makoto that something was wrong.  
  
The rain stopping hitting her, and everything was a blaring silent. A huge crackle of the very air around her, and Makoto's mouth dropped open, and she collapsed. Several thousand bolts of electricity had just hit her. Makoto Kino had been struck by lightning.  
  
*~*  
  
(a/n: that's all for this chappie. I love reviews. And I'm easily bribable. Review mine, I'll review yours. Erm. I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll get more up as soon as possible.) 


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: This chappie is dedicated to Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady, 'cause after I came home from eight hours of hell, a.k.a. work, that review made me smile. Thanks. Btw: Still don't own 'em. Want to. Don't'. Read on.)  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Seki Yukiko sat near a hospital bed, the smell of the heavily sterilized sheets floated up to mash all her senses into blandness, and she was bombarded by how much everything screamed 'she's going to die' at her. Of course, Seki didn't believe a single one of the things that screamed. Makoto Kino was going to live, or Seki would kill someone, if only to accompany the girl to heaven.  
  
Makoto Kino had been unconscious for over a week. The hospital staff, including Makoto's personal physician, Mrs. Mizuno, was astounded to see that all of her body's functions, were actually in an overdrive. Whenever someone actually survived being struck by lightning, they were basically comatose until their body could be deemed 'recovered' or they died.  
  
Sometimes that took months.  
  
And there she was, a sixteen-year-old girl, who was on the verge of either dying or waking in the next few moments. And Seki and Akemi had barely left her side, hovering protectively over her, making sure she was attended to, and otherwise taken care of while she was there. It wasn't a problem. Mrs. Mizuno acted more like Makoto was her child than just her patient.  
  
"Did anyone get the license number on that Mac truck?" The brunette slurred, opening emerald green eyes to a slit.  
  
"Mako-san!" Akemi buried himself into her arms. "We thought you were gonna die! Didn't we, Seki? Yes, we did. Are you all right, Mako? I'm sure glad you weren't carrying corn, or else we'd have popcorn, not fried rice! We've been so worried. Are you sure that everything's okay? Do you want us to call Mrs. Mizuno?" Akemi blurted this entire speech within a matter of seconds, as children have a tendency to do.  
  
"Mrs. Mizuno doesn't need to be called, she's here." The doctor walked into the room, a small smile of good humor decorated a beautiful face. She took her place at Makoto's side, and gave her a thorough, yet swift check up. Just to see if everything vital was functioning as normally as could properly be expected.  
  
"Well, she seems to be completely healthy. To have it put in simple terms, there's reasoning behind that, that I feel you ought to know. Have a seat, I think that this matter needs its proper attention, and it will be given." Mrs. Mizuno shut the door, and pulled up a chair beside Makoto's bed, while Seki sat, and Akemi settled at her feet.  
  
"Makoto, you were struck by lightning scarcely a week ago, and yet you're operating as if it were months. I handled everything in your care, including your CAT scans. Something odd came up, and I went a little more deeply into it. It seems that you are one of many individual born with what we, in the medical profession, have called the 'x-gene.' That simply means, in laymen's terms, that you're a mutant."  
  
Makoto stared with unguarded disbelief at the doctor. "The abilities that are said to accompany the gene have already begun to manifest openly. One of them, I believe, is accelerated healing, hence your quick recovery. I could be incorrect, of course, but that's my present theory. There are facilities for those like you, or you could simply continue your present life."  
  
"Are you telling me that Makoto . . .is like those monsters on the television?" Seki gasped, horrified and disbelieving. "No! Makoto-chan is normal. She's completely human, and you're wrong. Makoto is not a . . .a freak!"  
  
"You're right about that!" Makoto snapped. "I'm no freak, even if I am a mutant."  
  
Directly after Makoto finished Mrs. Mizuno jumped at the woman. "If you can't control yourself and your language, you will leave this ward. Miss Kino is my patient, and I will not have even her charge harassing her. Mutants are * not * freaks, they are simply different. If you can't handle that, you need to release all the bonds you have with Miss Kino, because she is a mutant, whether you like it or not."  
  
"I won't believe it, and you can't make me. Makoto is * not * a mutant, and she and I will be going back to my restaurant. Thank you for your help, thus far. We won't be needing your services again."  
  
"Sempai . . .I am one. A mutant, I mean. I'm a mutant."  
  
*~*  
  
"Erm . . .hello?"  
  
"Hello." Replied the one with the German accent (a/n: again, I'll not butcher it. So just keep pretending it's there. Please and thank you.) "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? Forget that! How did you * get * here?! That was fascinating! Can you do it again? Does it hurt? Do you-?"  
  
"Whoa! One at a time!" He answered, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Who are you? And why aren't you running, screaming in terror?"  
  
"Well, that would be rude, wouldn't it? Boku wa Mizuno, Ami." She bowed slightly, and met their confused gaze a moment later. "Sorry! I am Ami Mizuno. Habits die hard. Now, how did you do that?!"  
  
"What makes you say he did it?" Asked the demon-in-appearance-only.  
  
"Believe me, I know it was him. I just . . .do." Ami answered matter-of- factly. "Are you-mutants? What did Duncan say . . .'muties?'"  
  
"We prefer mutants, thanks."  
  
"Don't tell me, you're friends with that . . .jerk." The first boy spoke again.  
  
"Right, you just ask him that, see if he doesn't think you're nuts. I know him 'cause I kneed him in the crotch today. That would make him a hard person to forget in my books. He called me a 'mutie' 'cause I'm a better fighter than he is." Ami rolled her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Who isn't?" The first speaker replied. "I'm Kurt Vaugner."  
  
"Emira Lawrence, and this is Bryan Williams." The demon murmured. "Thanks for getting us out of there, they would've killed me."  
  
"No problem. I've been there."  
  
"Elf, what are you doing here?" Snarled a new voice, followed by the appearance of a short, very muscular man. "We expected you hours ago, dinner's already over."  
  
"Logan!" Kurt returned. "These are Emira, Bryan, and Ami. We were just talking. I got Emira and Bryan out of some trouble with a group of violent humans."  
  
"Get back to the Institute. Now." The man named Logan snapped.  
  
"Don't talk to him like that!" Ami frowned menacingly at the man she could easily look in the eye. "He didn't do anything wrong!" She quickly went to Kurt's side, and laid a hand on a shoulder. He flinched at the contact, but Ami didn't seem to notice, she was glaring at Logan.  
  
"Listen, Ami, it's okay." Kurt interrupted what was sure to turn into a rant.  
  
"No, it's not. Is this your guardian or something? 'Cause he's not a very good one, if he's that brusque with you. What if you were hurt? What if you couldn't just . . .appear where you need to go?! No, it's not okay at all. I don't know whom you are, sir, but maybe you should stay away from him. 'Cause I don't think I trust him alone with you." Ami scowled.  
  
Logan's face broke into a genuine smile. "Lookee, elf, you've got yourself a nice little girlfriend. I like 'er. Now, you need to get back to the Institute, now; it's important. Red said she saw an old buddy of mine. Porcupine figured out the hard way you kids don't need to be out here. Now."  
  
"Right." Kurt agreed, and turned to Ami. "Don't worry about it. Logan means well. I've got to get back home, now. I'll see you around school, alright?"  
  
"I'd better see you around." She answered almost sternly. "I suppose that means you'll be going as well, Logan?"  
  
"Bye, Tough Stuff. I'd suggest you all leave, as well." He answered with a half smile, and whipped around to escort Kurt back home, and hopefully far from his old 'friend' . . .Sabretooth, of course.  
  
Little did he know, that exact person was present, and waiting for the Wolverine to leave, much as he wanted to kill the other, some things were more important. Sabretooth bared his teeth as his oblivious opponent headed in the opposite direction, leaving three children unguarded. He would regret that decision.  
  
When Logan was far and well out of sight and hearing distance, and after an even longer wait to get out of smelling distance, Sabretooth acted within seconds. He entered the clearing silently, and crept behind the girl with the bluish hair. She reacted quickly to her unseen enemy, having heard him, and Sabretooth was not prepared for anything for anything but high- pitched screaming.  
  
Ami spun on her heel, and kicked out at him, but he caught her foot, and flipped her so she hung in midair. Without missing a beat, she twirled her hands and the water of the pond followed her control, and twisted up in a spiral, and shot at Sabretooth, like a huge speeding bullet.  
  
The water missed him, but he had to drop Ami in compensation from the pain. She gracefully maneuvered her body so she landed neatly on the balls of her feet. Sabretooth snarled and ran after the only one of the three that seemed to not notice him. The purple-skinned girl. He sped at her, and took hold of her right arm.  
  
"LET HER GO!" The boy could shout very loudly. He foolishly ran at Sabretooth, and was caught himself, by Sabretooth's other arm. With both arms busy, Ami took advantage of his plight.  
  
"If you guys can somehow get out of the way, do it." Ami demanded, and again took control of the ready source of water, forming them into liquid splinters the size of daggers. She sent them flying as quickly as she was able. Bryan disappeared completely, and Emira sank into the shadowed ground beneath her. Sabretooth was hit on target, and was bleeding slightly.  
  
The cuts were completely healed by the time that it took Sabretooth to rush at Ami and take hold of her neck, his sharp claws sinking slightly into the tender flesh there.  
  
"Hey!" Was all Emira said, as she flung herself on his back, sinking her clawed fingers and toes into him, holding on for her life.  
  
Sabretooth, using her free hand, reached over his shoulder, and threw Emira across the clearing, and halfway into the water. "If I so much as imagine any of you using a power right now, I will break her neck." He growled, licking his lips, displaying teeth far sharper than Emira's.  
  
Bryan sighed and appeared next to Emira, and he helped her up.  
  
"Let the child go." Demanded a soft voice. Sabretooth jerked around, looking for the source, 'accidentally' ringing Ami's neck, with bruising force. Said girl gasped in pain as she reached up to try to pry his fingers away from her neck. "I said, 'Let her go.'" The voice repeated, and was accompanied by the appearance of a beautiful woman with white hair and a diamond-hard look in her eyes.  
  
She raised a hand at him, spreading her fingers, and his fingers, one by one, left Ami's neck, leaving finger-shaped bruises along her neck. She slumped to the ground when she was released, and Emira and Bryan each took one of her hands, hauled her up, and shuffled her away from Sabretooth. "Go." She snarled at him, and he left, an utterly blank look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you three alright?" She questioned, and knelt before Ami, who was sitting on the floor, catching her breath. She looked in the woman's silver-blue eyes, and found pools of sincerity and understanding.  
  
"I'm okay. Thank you, but how did you do that?" Ami responded.  
  
"I'm a telepath, dear. Come with me, if you'd like. I have a student about your age who can help. Only if you want, though. Perhaps you have somewhere else to go."  
  
"I-I'll come." Ami answered, and Emira and Bryan nodded in agreement. All three followed the strange, kind woman. Who was taking them to what felt mysteriously like a home they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
  
~*~  
  
"Makoto, you're . . .you're imagining things. You're just a normal girl. Don't believe her."  
  
"Sempai, she's a * doctor *. It's her job to know these things. Mrs. Mizuno, where are these . . .facilities. I think it's a good idea that I find one." Makoto turned to the doctor.  
  
"Well, the most prominent that I know of is in America. But mutants are also exposed there, and acted very openly against. If you go, it won't be easy." The blue-haired woman warned, with a flash in her eyes.  
  
"It's worth it. I need to know everything there is to know about this. But I don't have enough to get there."  
  
"Don't worry. If you're really interested, the Professor may well come here and get you himself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
*~*  
  
"Earth. Air. Fire. Water. Hear me. Earth. Air. Fire . . .fire. Argh. I can't concentrate!" Rei Hino scowled darkly, shifting from her comfortable lotus position so she was sitting on her heels. "Sacred Flame, give me respite." She muttered to the dangerously dancing flames. She stood slowly, and bowed slightly to the fire. She turned away when she'd safely backed to the door.  
  
"Rei?" A withered voice called to her.  
  
"Coming, Grandpa." She answered, and left to converse with the elderly man. Glancing once around her prayer room with stormy violet eyes, just to make sure everything was set, Rei noticed a spark fall from the flames.  
  
With merely a thought the spark died, and the ash rested in place. Rei closed the door behind her when she left.  
  
Just when she was about to leave the back room of the temple all together, to head into the main room, where many girls came to giggle over their charms, Rei let a wave of completeness fill her. She snapped her fingers smartly, and a flame danced just above where her fingers had met, and she let it die in an instant.  
  
"Still got it."  
  
~*~  
  
(a/n: that's all for today, ladies and gentlemen, I wanted to give y'all somethin' to chew on. I'm goin' out of state, so it'll be a bit before I get more up. Not too big a bit. I'll be back in less than two weeks, though it may take me a bit longer than that to get more up. I somehow doubt that I'll be allowed to write. Read it again, if you really want more. Or go read my Harry Potter story. Lmao. I hope you like it. I'll be back sooner than you'll notice. R&R. Remember. You review mine; I'll return the favor.) 


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n: I'm back in state, obviously. 'Cause I'm writing. I hope y'all have liked it so far. I forgot to ask last chapter, so I'm gonna do it now: Kraven the Hunter, is 'whoa' a good thing or not? C'mon don't leave me hangin'! * sob *. There is one major reason I love fanfic. I get to twist many characters. So, sorry, dears . . .several adults of the acolytes are now teens. Just deal.  
  
(In my fated addressee to my reviewers, ['cause I like it when other ppl reply to me:  
  
(Sadie Joyce -Myst Lady: Again, thank you for your review. They just brighten up my day after mournful hours of work, that I now know we both suffer through. : ) Because you were the first to ask, and one of my very first reviewers ever [yay!], this story very well might be ami/kurt. I can't tell you. I need some way to keep you reading, don't I? I'm not opposed to blackmail in any way, shape, or form, unless it's against me. No problem including the scouts: Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru are my favorites. Sometimes even Bunny. Not Usagi. Only Bunny. Keep reading, keep reviewing!  
  
(StarPrincess Sakura: Thanks, first of all. You'll see 'bout Rei and Makoto's powers. That's all the fun in reading the story, isn't it? Erm, okay, and the story title: again, that will unfold along with my story. I really hope you like it. I'll get these chappies up as soon as possible, and I honestly hope you like each and every one of them.  
  
(As for koosei: erm. I hope you get struck by lightning, then. Just live through it, please, I don't know you, but hell, ya made me laugh! I need people like that around. Can't wait for another babble/review. After all, that's the only kind to give, ain't it? Just like this response! Lmao.  
  
(Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: glad you're so sad over the time frame! Erm . . . or should I say I'm sorry??? Oh, well. I appreciate the review. And do tell, is 5,0 a good thing? * sobs tragically * Don't confuse me. S'not nice.  
  
(Eo*Angel: Intriguing? Glad to hear it! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope that your intrigue leads you somewhere good!  
  
(Callisto Star: of course the senshi will turn up! Where's the fun without them?! Well, all the inners. I'm debating about the outers, leaning towards: they'll be repetitive, so, no. If you have a different opinion or insight about it, leave me a review, and tell me! I'm glad to hear it!  
  
(Zackire: thanks. Glad you liked it.  
  
(Chibi-Chan: thanks, mate! Glad you like it. I repeat my earlier answer. Maybe it's ami/kurt. Maybe it's not. Read to find out. *cackles manically for being able to blackmail people*  
  
(Coyote Fire: Why'd you delete your story?! Now I can't read it! I can't wait for more to get up, even if it's not the same one! You should get the one you've been writing on Jasmine's computer on that originals site. That's a great one! Uhm . . .glad you liked it. You don't really have to get sailor moon to get the story, it's kinda self-explanatory, I think. If you have any questions . . .lemme know. Hope you like it.  
  
(M.J.: HOW DIDJA KNOW? No one else guessed! You totally ROCK! All questions will be answered as thee reads on . . .DUDE! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?  
  
(P.S. I'm on several of your favorites lists . . . I dunno why, but thanks sooooooooooo much. This one's for y'all!)  
  
Better to Die than to Crawl  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"Rei-chan." Again her grandfather called. Rei walked quickly to his side, and bowed slightly. "Rei-chan, there is someone here to see you. A young man." His mouth formed a slight disapproving frown. "Why haven't I heard of this boy?"  
  
"I haven't met anyone new or invited anyone over." Rei answered shortly, and turned to the door to tell whomever it was to go away, and stay away, but she stopped short after opening the door.  
  
At the entrance of the Hikawa Jinja Shrine, there sat a tall, lithe teenager. His blood red mane of hair hung down to the end of his neck, curling wildly. He stared broodingly at the cherry blossom trees with eyes a darker red than his hair, so dark that they were almost black. He sat with his arms crossed loosely, and his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Hello, Rei Hino." He greeted her with a satin voice that made the hair on the back of Rei's neck stand on end. She shivered. He didn't turn to look at her with his salutation, but merely continued the study of the trees as blossoms fell to the wind, and scattered.  
  
"Hello." Slid past her lips rather than the intended 'Who are you?'. Rei was completely entranced by the boy. He shifted slightly, and flicked open a Zippo lighter, and sparked it. Rei stared appreciatively at the flame.  
  
"You're a fire-child, too." He noted, and, upon lifting his free hand, moved his index finger slightly. The flame danced, following his finger. He twirled his finger in a circle, and the flame obeyed, forming a ring. The ring of flame floated up, and settled at Rei's head, like a tiara. The flame didn't sear so much as a hair on her head.  
  
"I thought I was the only one!" She answered softly, and snapped again, producing another flame. It wavered, and then exploded with light, more than tripling in size. It shifted to the form of a minuscule dragon.  
  
"You've never been alone, Blaze." He answered, smiling only quirking his lips. It was the best he had to offer. He wasn't used to smiling, he hadn't had too much to smile about. "I can help you harness it. Make you stronger." He offered almost shyly. "There are methods to get control of it. You're so far from alone. There are hundreds, maybe thousands, of us."  
  
"Firemasters?" Rei asked, wondering if there was so many, why hadn't she met any others.  
  
"No, there are almost as many abilities are there are mutants inflicted with them." He answered. "There are some of us who look like demons. Regular people hate us. They fear us, and they fight against us. I've seen regular humans kill people because of the way they looked or because of their power. People are prejudiced to the extreme.  
  
"I follow a mutant called Magneto. His goal is for all mutants to live a peaceful existence. He just doesn't want any of us hurt. I've seen your power. I was wondering, Fire Princess, if you would do us the honour of joining us. Would you?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
*~*  
  
Ami couldn't move. The woman now defined as Emma Frost glanced at her with worry. "Are you alright?" Ami tried to nod, but she couldn't. That would break her eye contact with the blonde before her. Said blonde was staring right back at her.  
  
Silver met ocean blue in a clash of understanding, friendship, and love. Neither girl moved. Suddenly, both did. Ami fell to a knee before the other girl, almost genuflecting, keeping her forehead on the risen knee. "Usagi-hime." She murmured in awe.  
  
"Ami-chan! Sugoi!" Usagi gasped, and tackled the other girl in a hug. "I remember you!"  
  
"Hai, Usa-hime. But . . .from when?" Ami answered. "And could you please let go of my neck, it hurts very much." Usagi immediately moved off, and examined the dark bruising.  
  
"Who did this?" The smaller blonde demanded, examining it closely. "What happened? Oh, never mind." She rubbed her palms together. The friction of her hands created white spark-like emission. When her hands stopped sparking, but did gather an aura about them, she laid them on Ami's neck. "I can take the pain away, and guarantee that the marks will heal almost twenty times faster . . .that's all I can do."  
  
"Thank you, Usagi-hime." Ami answered. "That is who you are, isn't it? Usagi?"  
  
"Yes. And you're Ami. I think that this needs some explanation. I didn't even realize who I was until I saw you. And I'd gather the same goes for you, doesn't it? It was like lightning."  
  
"Yeah." Ami agreed. "But I'm glad it happened. You work with Miss Frost?"  
  
"Yes. She's very kind. She's smart, too. Like you. She helped me. These don't just heal, you know." Usagi answered, slightly waving her hands, which had stopped glowing. "I can do some nasty things, but I'd rather just keep healing. It's right that I help people."  
  
"Ami?" Emira spoke from behind them, drawing the girl's attention to her. "Thank you." She smiled softly, and outstretched her wickedly clawed hand for Ami to shake. She did so without flinching. Both shared a mutual smile.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Usagi questioned, gesturing to the two.  
  
"Bryan Williams and Emira Lawrence." Bryan grinned. "So, is everyone going to stay, then? I think I'd like to, but I won't go anywhere without both of you." He admitted, openly including Ami, who smiled shyly up at him.  
  
"I think we're all staying." Ami replied, with a slightly nod from Emira.  
  
"We need to protect each other." Usagi agreed, hugging Ami again, in a firm, gentle embrace. "You are all senshi."  
  
"Hai, Usagi-hime."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day  
  
~*~  
  
"Last day jitters?" Emira asked Ami, who grinned.  
  
"I can't believe I'm leaving Bayville. I . . .I was hoping to talk to Kurt." Ami blushed darkly, and Emira got a feeling that she shouldn't tease the shorter girl, or she'd embarrass her so much, she'd be unable to talk to the boy in question.  
  
"So, talk to him. See how it goes. It's called a phone, sweetie, you'll be fine." Bryan answered, wrapping his muscled arms around Emira's neck, pressing her back to his broad chest, avoiding her wings smoothly. As if they were made to stay that way forever.  
  
Bryan had a habit of using little pet names for everyone. Honey, dear, sweetie, sweetheart, babe, etc. Everyone had gotten used to it almost overnight. Ami had, however, lit up like a candle the first time he'd done it. He even used them on Usagi sometimes. Both Japanese girls, in turn, gave him little pet names, too. Only they were in Japanese. Usagi's reigning favorite was Bryan-Baka.  
  
Ami would just dissolve into giggles. She merely used a 'Bryan-kun' or 'Amai', which meant simply, sweet or sweetie. All four of them got along remarkably well. A girl nicknamed Catseye and a boy nicknamed Empath were always hanging around Usagi. Ami guessed they were close long before she had come along.  
  
"I'm going early. I wanna see if I can talk to Kurt before classes."  
  
"Careful about your neck, Ami Mizuno, I'm not going to be happy if I have to patch you up to fix that, later." Usagi said sternly, pointing at Ami with her breakfast spoon, looking menacing indeed for her choice of weapon.  
  
"Yes'm." Ami saluted, and ran from the room before Usagi could extract her revenge for her lip.  
  
*~*  
  
"So, Mrs. Mizuno, the Professor did agree to come? That's good, right? 'Cause if it weren't good, it'd be bad, and it's not bad. Therefore it must be good. I think I am in need of a nap. Sleep is good. Very good. You haven't got any sleep on you, do you?"  
  
"Honey, you're babbling."  
  
"I know." Makoto answered the woman, quirking the edge of her lips in a smile. "I'm just scared. This whole thing is new. I mean . . .I'm a mutant. That's so much, all at once. Now Seki-sempai won't even talk to me, and even worse, she won't let Akemi talk to me. How could she do that to me? She may not accept me, but how * dare * she take my brother away from me?!"  
  
Seeing that the far-too-proud brunette was on the verge of tears, the doctor pulled the girl into a motherly embrace. Makoto fell easily into Naoki Mizuno's arms, stifling sobs in the hollow of the woman's neck, her long, firmly muscled arms around her. "It's okay."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Mizuno, you've got no idea how much this means to me." Makoto released her and regained some composure. "So, when are the esteemed Americans going to be here?"  
  
"They'll be here quite shortly. I assumed you would want to leave as quickly as possible." Dr. Mizuno smiled softly, wiping the last of the girl's tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be best." Makoto nodded. As her last word left her lips, a knock resounded at the door.  
  
A man on a wheelchair rolled in, not touching the wheels, or having anyone push him. He rested his chin on his folded hands, obviously deep in thought as he slumped slightly forward. "Hello, Miss Kino. I am Professor Charles Xavier. I am the . . .headmaster, if you will, of an institute for mutants. Doctor Mizuno mentioned that you were interested in joining the children there."  
  
"Hai, Professor." Makoto answered, staring, instead of at the professor, at one of the four people that had followed the professor in.  
  
"Excellent. I'm glad to hear that. These are several of my students. Jean Gray, who is a telepath and a telekinetic, Jubilation Lee, who can . . .well, yes. Thank you, Jubilee." He chuckled as Jubilation displayed her powers, sending a light shower of firecracker-like sparks into the air. "That would be Peter Rasputin. He's just joined us on this trip. He can turn his flesh into organic steal, and possesses super human strength." That was the boy that had caught Makoto's eye.  
  
He was the most handsome person that Makoto had ever seen. He smiled gently at her, and Makoto beamed in return. He blushed at her grin, and Makoto let her smile fade, just so slightly, so he wouldn't be so embarrassed. "Lastly is Logan. He'll be another of your Professors. He teaches martial arts."  
  
"Sugoi. A new Sensei. That rocks." Makoto nodded to the man, who nodded back, at least not scowling any longer.  
  
"Yes, Logan possesses accelerated healing, superhumanly keen senses and reflexes, and adamantium claws. His entire skeleton, in fact, is laced with the metal." The man was muscular and obviously more powerful than Makoto could ever hope to become, physically.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"God, yes."  
  
~*~  
  
(a/n: where the heck is Minako? Don't worry. I'll tell you next chapter. Well, I managed to steal a computer, and finish this [duh, I brought a disk] uhm . . .thank you reviewers. I hope you liked it. Yes, Colossus is good. I just made sure that them evil bad guys didn't kidnap his little sister. SORRY IF I MESSED UP X-MEN EVO for y'all. I've known that since the beginning. Colossus was supposed to be an x-man from the beginning, so I made him one. Hence the name, FANfiction, not PEOPLEWHOCAMEUPWITHITfiction . . .ya know? Well. I hope you liked it. I'll get the next bit up ASAP) 


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n:  obies, then, back again!  WARNING:  I've succumbed to listening to Rascal Flatts and other anonymous songs that make me feel all mushy, so there will probably a largely increased percentage of fluff . . .as in . . .there'll be fluff.  You are officially warned.  Erm. . Thank you, lovely reviewers of my last chappie! RESPONSE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  . . .sorry.  Hyper.   This chapter, by the way, is dedicated to Coyote Fire for her birthday (I got Dakota to read your story . . .she loved it!  She was cracking up.  Especially chapter two [_her_, honestly!] lmao!)

(First of all . . .moonfaith:  seven hundred and twenty UPDATEs followed the wondrous finale of a NOW.  I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life [yes, I counted . . you've no idea how bored I can get].  This is as close to now as I could manage, and if you look at it the right way I did update it now . . .just my now, not yours.  Glad you like it!  Read on!

(Eo:  soon :  believe me, that's much more comforting than 'now'.  I'm getting them up as quickly as I can.  THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.  I'd say I loved you but that's a bit . . .weird.

(Coyote Fire:  Major Happy birthday from me!  I hope you had a god day!  I did, anyway.  Well, I suppose I should continue, then!  Thank you for re-posting your story.  It made me muchas happy!  Lmao.  I can't believe I'm starting to write like I talk.  The best of both worlds . . .ah, you flatter me.  You lie, too, but me an' my starving ego aren't gonna contradict you.  It's just the alter ego you have to worry about . . .well . . three of the four, anyway, and Helen's already under lock-and-chain.  Don't want her breakin' out, and lightning-ing people. ^ . ^

(Sadie Joyce – Myst Lady:  How can Rei be a traitor?!  She hasn't ever even MET the Sailor Scouts.  And, as I'm sure M.J. could tell you, Emma Frost and her . . .erm . . .we'll call them students for now . . .haven't ever gotten along with the X-Men.  They're as much opponents to the X-Men as are the Brotherhood and the Acolytes.  Of course I saw X-Men 2 . . .erm . . .three times in theatre.  Only that few 'cos no one else wanted to go w/ me.  * pout *.  Jubilee used to be my favorite.  Emira is now, and I made her up, so I dunno if that even counts.  I was glad to include our favorite mall-babe.  [if you didn't get that, you pro'lly weren't as big a fan of the x-men cartoon (not evo) as me . . .I was a regular buff . . .sorry if I lostcha.  Erm.  And Peter Rasputin is Colossus, of course.

(Chibi-chan:  I'll get into character descriptions later, but you'll find out.  And believe me . . .Peter is cute.  I would know.  I get to describe him.  * dreamy sigh *  The reason that I put Rei at the top was 'cause on the last chapter I left off with her.  The only reason that I'm not continuing with Makoto at the top of this one is that I'm actually done with her right now, plus the fact that Minako deserves to get her arse in this story!  Lmao.  I feel bad for leaving her out.  One more thing . . .if that was criticism on any level, constructive or otherwise, I think I'd hire you and pay you for it. For some reason, I always get my feelings hurt.  For once I considered it.  And I think you're right.  I'll work on it.

(Damia:  ^.^ thanks for the clarification!  Thanks for letting me call ya Damia.  I like short names.  Can't you tell?  Mine's four letters long.  Well, I'm glad you liked it, and since Coyote Fire knows where I live, I take it should be able to post more often [in fear of my life].

(Khenny:  Love your name, by the way.  I _live_ on just a couple hours of sleep, not just function on them, so I know how you feel!  I'm so glad you like it!  Believe me, I'm ecstatic.  I'd show it, but we've already discussed my lack of sleep.

(koosei:  Of course I'll wish you good luck, what kinda friend would I be if I didn't.  I'd agree.  I made Magneto sound nice.  What was I thinking?  Lmao.  I dunno what's gonna happen with that, so * shrug * we'll find out together.  Read on!  Review on!

(Celtic Rogue:  On your request, I'll shove Rogue in there.  Dunno how.  Dunno where.  But I'll do it.  Rah.  Um . . .thanks for the review, and I'd love if you did that again!  Read on!

(SerinityRules:  Thanks very much.  I'd like to think the same!

(mae:  I love questions!  Thanks for them!  The outer scouts probably won't come into it, sorry, because I think their powers are slightly redundant.  Does Usagi have a true love?  If you mean Mamoru . . .no.  I just don't like him.  Maybe she'll date another random character.  I'm not sure.  About all the scouts being on one side . . .well . . .that would be telling, wouldn't it?!  You'll just have to suffer and find out!

Chapter 4.

Minako Aino (a/n:  . . .DOES SO EXIST . . .erm . . .sorry:  got carried away) chewed cutely on her full lower lip . . .or so thought Peitro Maximoff.  He studied her carefully, the way her long blonde hair shined brilliantly when the sunlight fell on them.  Hair of lacquered honey and pale gold sunshine.  It was held, pardoning a few adamant tendrils, away from a heart-shaped face of flawless, pale skin with a eloquently tied bow.

For living in Japan, she certainly looked far from Japanese.  Blonde with cerulean eyes that made Peitro want to dive in headfirst.  Made him want to drown in them.  And these were feelings that he both abhorred and lived for.  Feelings like that were weaknesses.  And weaknesses weren't to be permitted.  Yet, looking at her, that one flaw didn't seem so bad.

There was only one thing truly wrong with that picture.  Those cerulean eyes were shiny with tears.  Two trails of already shed tears trekked down her face.  And an urge to walk up to her and kiss that pain away nearly overpowered him.  He resisted.  He had a purpose for being there, and he'd do it.  He would enjoy himself, however.  As if anyone could stop him.

She sat at a profile to him.  Her back was straight, but her shoulders hunched slightly forward, her head hanging in a mix of shame and anger.  She stared vaguely at her hands, as if they were the reason the world wasn't a happy place, but at the same time, beyond them – not seeing anything at all.  She wore short yellow shorts and a white tank.  She was obviously dressed for some sport.

And judging by the volleyball that rested behind her crossed ankles, Peitro made an exceptionally clever guess as to what it was.  She was slender and athletic looking.  The weeping girl wasn't made for tears.  Just a look at her told her that she was meant to smile.  Forever.  And he would do everything in his power to make that happen.

^.~ (if I knew a completely cheesy grin I'd be using it!)

Minako could feel that someone was behind her.  Several yards behind, but advancing.  She didn't turn to fact them, as it was probably another of the girls on the team, coming just to hurt her even more.  She didn't need that, and she wouldn't stay and take it.

After a moment's solid resolution, she jumped lightly up, and swiveled around to face them.  But no one was there at all.  Minako didn't know what to think.  She was more than positive that someone was there, but there was no denying that no one was there anymore.  Sighing, she turned again to sit back down, to think more.  Minako, despite rumors of the contrary, was very intelligent.  She just didn't want to spend her life analyzing instead of doing.

When she turned, there was someone already on the bench.  She hadn't heard anyone approach in her movement.  Again, she was confused.  "Hello."  She murmured, and returned to her seat, picking up her volleyball and setting it on her lap.

"Heya!"  The tanned, silver-haired boy answered.  He stretched almost languidly, and turned to her, his face emotionless.  His sapphire eyes met hers, and Minako's breath hitched in her throat.  "What's wrong?  You were crying."

"Nothing."  She answered, turning her gaze to her volleyball.

"C'mon.  I'm a stranger, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid or that I don't care.  You were crying.  What's wrong?"  He insisted, catching her chin with a hand, pulling her gaze to again meet his own.  Contrasting her previous thought, the boy was anything but emotionless.  He just kept all of them within his eyes.

"I didn't make the volleyball cut." She answered softly, rolling said ball between her palms, as if she were prepping to play.

"Halfway through the season?"  Peitro answered just as quietly, his smooth, disbelieving voice heavy with sarcasm.  She simply shrugged, and again looked away, hoping he couldn't read her eyes as easily as she could read his.  "I think I know the truth."

"You think so?  Well, I don't agree, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone, now."  Minako snapped, praying that he didn't really know the reason she was crying.  It was bad enough that only four people accepted her as it was.  If a stranger could tell what she was, there was definitely going to be some problems.  Then maybe everyone would know.  Minako couldn't take that.

"You don't mean that.  What's your name?"

"Aino, Minako."

"Name's Peitro.  Call me Quicksilver.  The only reason I know is 'cause I'm one, too.  Interested?"  Minako didn't move her gaze from her volleyball, but instead nodded silently, pleading with Selene that he was telling the truth.

"Awesome."

^-^

Ami ran her fingers through her hair again, and then marched with great determination up behind Kurt.  She tapped him on the shoulder, and he whipped around to face her.  "Ami!  What happened to your neck?! (a/n:  I'm guessing you're all about to the point of realizing that I'm not going to kill his accent . . .as I've said before . . .keep pretending please and thank you!)

"Nothing important."  Ami answered, laying a hand on his shoulder.  "A mutant attacked me, 'Mira and Bry.  Don't worry about it.  We took care of him.  How are you?  Did that man hurt you or anything?"

"No, Logan can be a bit of a taskmaster, but he's just a teddy-bear deep down."  Kurt answered, bringing a hand up behind his head.

"Oh yeah, a real teddy-bear, elf."  Ami teased him lightly, and Kurt grinned.  "So, where're you headed to?"

"First period I have Physics."  Ami answered.  "I have something to tell you, though.  I've been accepted into this elite school.  The Hellfire Club's asked me to become a Junior Member.  I'm transferring to their school."

"So, you're leaving me?!"  Kurt pouted, thrusting out his lower lip.  "Just when we meet.  How could you do this?"  Ami giggled at his obviously fake tears.  "I thought we were friends, you're laughing at my pain!  How dare you?"

"It's quite easy, actually.  You just have to look at your face . . .from there it's natural."  Ami shrugged.

"Oh, you're a true friend, aren't you?"  Kurt answered, and they both grinned.  "So, does this mean that you're going to leave me to Logan's wrath, then?"

"Oh, of course not."  Ami answered.  "Look, we've gone to this school together for who knows how long, and we haven't run into one another before now.  It won't be any different, except now we'll see each other outside school.  I just wanted to let you know.  Unfortunately, we're about to both be late, and I've gotta book it."

"Bye, then.  I'll see you soon."

"Oh yeah!  Here!"  Ami turned and tossed him a balled up piece of paper that had her cell phone number scrawled across it in her impeccable handwriting.  "See ya, Kurt!"  He couldn't see her face, but Ami was blushing red as she hurried to physics.

^o_o^

"You're not the only one that we're bringing with us, Princess."  If anyone else had called her that, Rei would probably have done something akin to rearranging her face, but she could sense a deep respect within his words.  Respect bordering almost on awe.  She was flattered instead, but barely managed to avoid blushing once more.

"Who else is coming?  Another mutant?"  Rei questioned, excited to meet more of her kind.  More allies.

Her grandfather hadn't taken her departure as badly as she had at first suspected.  He accepted both her leaving and her reasoning behind it.  He blessed her and gave her a teardrop-shaped ruby amulet for protection and love, and she worse it around her neck.  Ever since she'd left the shrine, she'd been fingering the necklace fondly.

"Yes, she's another mutant.  A friend of mine, Pietro, has gone to get her."  John answered, stroking her long raven hair tenderly.  Rei turned and smiled at him.  John was so unlike shat she'd expected.

He was an American, but completely opposite of what she'd experienced of them, thus far.  Every male American she'd met so far had been brash and completely barmy (or had at least acted it).  John was suave and intelligent and graceful.  Rei had just been beginning to believe a guy like that didn't even exist.

Obviously, Rei had spaced out, and John did his best to smother a chuckle at a starry-eyed Rei, as she stared at nothing.  "Rei, C'mon."  John tugged her hand upon seeing the flat he, Pietro, and Mystique shared.  Rei shook her head, as if to clear it of thoughts, and she followed him, her fingers still entwined with John's.

Mystique was there, lounging about in her black dress.  Rei almost immediately noted it was perfect for fighting.

"You must be Rei Hino."  The indigo skinned woman smiled warmly, displaying sap canines.  Rei nodded and exchanged firm handshakes with the woman.

"Yes, ma'am.  And you are . . ."

"Raven Darkholm, but everyone calls me Mystique, instead."  The woman replied,

"Mystique, then."  Rei answered.  "I take it you're our supervision?"

"Nah, just another kid."  Mystique's form melted away into a teenaged girl that was neither short nor tall, with very plain mousy brown hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes that neither sparked nor shone at all.  If Rei had to, she wouldn't be able to describe the girl as anything but average.

"You can change back into yourself, now.  This form is freaky."  Rei said after a moment, squirming lightly at the complete unnaturalness.

"This is myself."  Mystique answered in a higher voice than before.

"No, it's not.  Please change back." Rei answered.  Mystique grinned and resorted to her normal self.

"You knew.  That's intriguing."  Mystique noted.  Rei shrugged.

"Sometimes I just know things."  Rei responded and she was glad for the interruption when the door opened.  A tanned boy with white hair strolled in, whistling slightly.

"Hello lovely people of the flat!"  He greeted them warmly, grinning.

"I take it that things went well?"  Mystique replied, smothering a grin of her own that shone clearly in her eyes.

"Very."  Pietro replied, waltzing about the room with an imaginary date.  

_That must be my barmy American then._ Rei sighed to herself.  _I just had to wonder, didn't I?_

"What're you on, man?'  John asked, his voice laced with underlying humour.

"Air!"  Peitro replied dramatically.  "Miss Minako Aino will be coming by later today!"

^-^

Makoto's jaw dropped open upon seeing Xavier's Mansion.  Peter quickly followed that example.  "Thi-This place is _huge_!"  She exclaimed.  In English.  The professor had telepathically taught both she and Peter English in mere moments.

"Woah.  So much bigger than home."  Peter added.

An African-American boy on a skateboard whizzed by, waving with his unoccupied hand at the newcomers.

"Spike!  Give it here!"  A heavily accented Southern voice demanded.  A girl with auburn hair and twin white streaks stalked after the first boy, who conveniently hid behind Peter.

"Who're you?"  She paused.

"Rogue, Evan, these are Peter Rasputin and Makoto Kino."  Both teenagers smiled shyly at the others.

"Hey, there."  Rogue offered a warm smile to the new kids, and glared darkly at the boy who'd "borrowed" Rogue' brand-new, hard-earned CD player.  "Give it, Evan, or I'll Spike _you_."  She growled, holding out a gloved palm.  Evan raised his hands in surrender, and returned the contraption.

"Later, Professor."  Evan raced off.

"C'mon, Makoto, Peter.  I'll show y'all around."  Rogue motioned for the others to follow her.  And they did.

~

"This is the kitchen.  If you're hungry, get food.  Snacks're on you, but meals we usually eat together.  Whenever possible get here, and get out before my brother gets here.  He eats everything."

"What's his name?"  Makoto questioned, still drinking in the splendor of the huge estate.  Peter had already asked his fair share of questions, and was silent.

"Kurt Wagner."  Rogue answered.

"What?"

"Don't do that!"  Rogue swatted at Kurt, who'd just 'ported into the middle of the kitchen.  Both Makoto and Peter stared on in relative shock at the new teen.

"Sorry, but I need my after school snack."  Kurt answered, not sounding very sorry at all.  "Who're they?"

"New students.  Makoto and Peter.  And I think you gave 'em a heart attack."  Rogue muttered, waving a hand in front of an unresponsive Makoto's face.

"Hi!  I'm a teleporter."  Kurt grinned, pulling the fridge open; his tail sneaked out and began waving around.

"Dude . . .you've got a tai."  Makoto said vaguely, noting through her shock that she'd unwittingly used American slang.

"Yep."  Kurt answered into the refrigerator, as he shifted many items around.  "It happens."  The note Ami had earlier given Kurt had been smoothed out and was sticking out the pocket of Kurt's jeans.  Overcome with curiosity, Rogue easily slipped the paper from his back pocket.

"What's this, blue boy?'  Rogue asked, holding the note up between her index and middle fingers.  "Is it from a girl?"

"Give it back, Rogue."  Kurt growled at her.  Shocked at his unusually angry demeanor, his sister returned the parchment.

"Sorry, blue boy."

"No, I'm sorry, Rogue."  Kurt replied gingerly, plucking te note from Rogue's fingers.  "It's from Ami  She's leaving Bayville."

"Ami?  I thought you and Amanda were an item."  Rogue replied, confused.  Makoto and Peter wandered away.  Rogue, Kurt, and a plate of food all settled at the table.  "Wanna talk?"

"I s'pose."  Kurt answered with a sigh of defeat.  "S'Just . . .Amanda means the world to me, and all, but she keeps pushing me towards things I'm not ready for."  He noticed her jaw tighten.  "Not like that!"  He blushed lightly.  "No not like that.  Mostly about my blue fuzzy self. The school knows I'm a mutant already.  Isn't that enough?"

"And Ami?"  Rogue prompted.

Kurt clutched the note he held tightly.  "Ami's different than anyone I've ever met!  She's so smart, and she's modest about it.  She's gorgeous . . .and polite."

"And you've known her for a day?"  Rogue asked, attempting to be a voice of reason towards her brother, who merely shrugged in return, helplessly.

"I saw her this morning at school.  I think someone tried to strangle her.  She said it was some out-of-control mutant.  I think it was Sabretooth.  There was a ring of bruises around her neck.  They looked nasty."

"You were with Ami last night, though.  Why would Sabretooth wait until you were gone until he attacked?  Wouldn't you have been a better target?"  Rogue didn't like to think of him as a target against the huge mutant, she'd been in the position before, and it wasn't a fun one.

"Jean had seen him earlier.  Logan came out to get me.  Maybe he wanted to avoid a fight with Wolverine."

"Sabretooth lives to fight Wolverine.  They do nothing else."  Rogue hated being the opposition in this conversation, and her voice was tight, a sure fact displaying it.

"I never said I understood it."  Kurt snapped, nearly shouting.  "But I don't think she' lie to me, you know?  I trust her more than that."

"Calm down, Kurt."  Rogue replied.  "I didn't mean anything by it.  If you really think it was Sabretooth, you should tell Logan."

"I suppose."  Kurt didn't sound as if he agreed, but more resigned to it than anything.  "Hey . . .where'd the new kids go?"

=^-^=

(a/n:  sorry it took me so long to post more, I kinda ran into a little writers' block, but I'm mostly over it now.  I hope you liked my latest installment!  PLEASE REVIEW!  Lmao . . .I'm desperate.)


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n: I am back. I beg for forgiveness. I do not expect to receive it; but none-the-less I beg for it anyway. I apologize for the fact that it's been so long: I got a new computer and it doesn't let me upload onto ff.n. This is no excuse: but I had no other computer to use. I am not allowed to use computers at the public library [long story] and my school computer blocks the site. _PLEASE _forgive me! I will do pretty much anything! It's my birthday in two days! Review as a present! I'm turning old!

(This chapter is dedicated to everyone who put up with the long wait and actually returned to read this. And to everyone who knows my cat's name. Thank you once more!)

Chapter 5.

Makoto Kino and Peter Rasputin headed off together to explore a little more of the Xavier Institute. Marie, or as she introduced herself, "Rogue" had shown them a bit of the estate: the common rooms of the house. The pair still had no idea where they would be rooming or with whom. It was exciting for the both of them. And Makoto couldn't help thinking that Peter was answer to some prayer she didn't know she prayed.

But Peter seemed uncomfortable with her. He was in awe of the house, and with the accompaniment of a girl he'd never met before: the day had become slightly overbearing. It was by no one's fault, but he still couldn't help but feel slightly claustrophobic in the mansion. Part of him longed for the farm back on Russia. And he missed his sister.

A moment later, he came to the realization that he'd voiced the thought aloud. Makoto had stopped and then met his eye. Quietly, unlike her earlier exuberant chatting, she spoke in turn. "I know how you feel. My brother's back in Japan. The closest thing I've ever had to a mother disowned me. She won't let Akemi and I speak to one another. I've yet to be gone a day and I already can't stand the thought of being away from him much longer."

"My sister." Peter answered. "She may yet be one like us. My ma and poppa understand. I am sorry that your mother does not." He towered over even her tall frame, and had to look downwards to meet her eyes. He was not extremely surprised to see tears in her eyes. He opened his arms for her, for a hug that they both knew that she needed.

"You may not believe it, Pete, but I don't cry." Was all she said. The words were muffled in his chest, but he heard them. He laughed with her at that.

!

Minako Aino packed her last valise, snapping it shut audibly. She was surprised at how easy it was to pack up most of her life with her into two suitcases. There were few pictures she wanted and most of her clothes felt wrong on her; distorted if only due to the fact she was the one wearing them. Her volleyball outfit stayed. It was bleached and pressed, in excellent condition. Mina had to stop herself from throwing it out of her second story window and onto the streets below.

She hadn't cried since she was on the bench earlier in the day. The girls on her volleyball team-friends until that day-had discovered her secret. They wanted nothing more to do with her. Including her coach. It had been a mistake, too. A reaction. And it had cost her every mote of happiness that she thought she so securely owned. The team had long played tricks on one another. It was always in good fun. It never was meant to hurt anybody. Before that day, it never had. 

She had been alone in the changing room. She'd gotten there late, a habit that she couldn't kick no matter how hard she tried. She was just replacing her bag into her locker when the lights went out. Even then, she stifled a giggle. She'd been on the outside of the door often enough to know that it was her team who'd clicked the power switch that resided in the hall. But when a hand landed roughly on her shoulder, and another over her mouth, she panicked.

She flipped her assailant over her back, and created a ball of light in each hand to try and discern who her attacker was. It had been the co-captain of the volleyball team. The girl's green eyes were filled with horror, and she jumped up and out of the room, nearly screaming her fear.

Eventually, Minako left the bathroom to be met by the rest of her team. Each wielded a volleyball. Hatred and disgust filled each of their gazes. As if on a cue of some kind, each lifted their weapons and pelted the blonde with the balls, screaming insults at her as they did. She was surprised, and was hit many times. She tripped on one of the ones that had missed; scrambling for the exit door. The laughter that had followed seared her heart.

She cried. She found her way to a park bench, and she cried until the pain wasn't so bad. And then Pietro had come along, promising her something better. He had known what she was and had understood. He was a mutant, too. He was willing to try and help her, despite everything that she was. She had come home to inform her parents that she was leaving.

She hadn't seen her mother since.

Picking up her suitcases (after donning a backpack) she shook her head to clear it of unpleasant memories. She headed into the living room, where her father was lounging, watching the television, though the screen was on mute. He had to have heard her entrance, but he didn't turn to face her right away. Minako lowered her face in shame, feeling herself blush.

"Minako…I love you, sweetie." He finally said, standing and opening his arms wide. She flung herself at her father, dropping her bags. He held her tightly, and Minako willed tears away. He rocked her side to side, and gently stroked the hair she'd been growing out since she was extremely young. He loved her hair. She grew it for him.

"Daddy…what am I supposed to do?" She asked finally, burying her face deeper into his chest. Mr. Aino had always smelled something of leather and soap. She would miss the smell of him. He had been a smiling constant in her life. Something that she could always count on to be there when she needed him. She was scared to be without him nearby.

"Be happy, baby." He answered, kissing her forehead.

"Do…do you hate the mutants?" She returned, unable to meet his eyes. "Not me…but the other ones? Do you hate them because they're not normal?"

"What's not normal about them?" Came the response. "Because they can do things that I can't do? Regular people can do things that I can't do. Should I hate them, too?" He chuckled. "Of course I don't hate mutants. I don't hate you, and I never will."

"Thanks, Daddy." She smiled in response and hugged him again. "I'm going to go and meet Pietro now. I'll call you when I get there."

"Okay, babe." He winked at her and picked up her bags, escorting her to the door. Minako opened it, hugged her father again, and picked up her bags. She turned to head outside and stopped dead.

Her mother stood in the doorway.

!nar!

Usagi sat up straighter in her seat. She was a junior member of the Hellfire Club, just as Ami was to become. She was in school at the moment, chewing nervously on the end of her pen. She never tested well, no matter how hard she'd studied. Before she accepted the Hellfire Club's offer to house her as both a mutant and a student, she didn't care much at all about school. Her grades were poor, and she didn't care.

Emma Frost was a kind woman to those she helped, but she wouldn't settle for shoddy work: in school or otherwise. She'd straightened Usagi out, and because of her efforts, Usagi had begun to think. Not necessarily with her schoolwork alone, but in every situation she began thinking about consequences. She weighed all options carefully before making a decision. Usagi was intelligent.

Still, though, her testing abilities would never show any of this information. She failed more tests than she passed, whether or not she knew the information. She just panicked at the sight of a test paper. Her mind went blank. And if there was any lack of proof for it, Empath would be glad to share his opinion to anyone who would listen.

Empath and Catseye were both extremely close to the silver-haired Usagi. After Usagi had helped Empath gain control over his powers, they couldn't help but be friends. He knew that she honestly cared for him. It just caused him problems that occasionally, he made other people think what he wanted them to think.

His first girlfriend had dumped him. They were both mutants; it wasn't that he had a power that split them up. She doubted the way she felt for him, accused him of using his power on her, and she left him. The worst for Empath, though, was that he was not entirely sure that he wasn't forcing her to care about him. Usagi had gotten him to a point that he could sense his own power.

Empath had always been a popular person. His ability to always know the right thing to say had earned him friends in every aspect of his life. But he could also tell that a lot of people didn't like him, despite his popularity. Catseye had been his best friend since he'd met her. Usagi, though, had cared so deeply about everyone that Empath was slightly in awe of her caring disposition.

Catseye sat behind Usagi in their classroom. Unlike public high school-where teachers remained in their classrooms with students buzzing about, loitering in hallways and lingering out of range of their classrooms until just as the bell rang-the Hellfire School students didn't move. Their teachers changed rooms, giving the students a ten minute break from classes. They were permitted to stand, but weren't allowed to leave the room. They were expected to be back in their seats before the bell.

Catseye and Usagi shared a class. Empath did not, but the group did discuss their schooling at meals and after their school let out, at five in the evening. They were allowed to go wherever the wanted to after school. They had a ten o'clock curfew weeknights. It was extended to one in the morning on Friday and Saturdays. The Hellfire Club trusted their students.

Usagi jumped nearly a foot out of her seat when an eraser bounced off one temple. She turned to glare at Figment, who shrugged innocently in return. The blonde was a troublemaker. She had expressive dark brown eyes which were often twinkling with the mischievous thoughts that seemed to rule her mind. At her most innocent smile, it was obvious to Usagi that that was one of those times. 

Figment was always smiling and seemed to be hyper more often than not. She loved being one of the Hellfire kids. Her best friends included Helen Rogers (Blaze), Dakota Kelly (Fangs), Jasmine Winters (Wind Rider), and Sandra Parks (Live Wire). All of them also members or potential members of the Hellfire Club. Of the four, only Dakota and Sandra shared class with her. Sandra sat in the front of the class, obliviously unaware of the entertainment that sitting in the back offered.

Dakota sat in the far back row, usually doodling more than paying attention to her class. She never went far without a sketchbook and a pencil tucked behind her ear. She was a talented artist, but found little use in some school subjects. She and Emma shared several disagreements over her priorities, but Dakota's stubbornness rarely failed her. Even against Emma. Dakota had the ability to become a wolf at will. She was unable, though, to reach any hybrid form between the two. In her human state she was gifted with agility unknown to most humans.

Sandra was smart. She was, as Dakota was oft to taunt her, a goody-two-shoes. She tried to like everyone and generally be a fair person. She had a mean streak in her, though, and even Dakota had to eventually agree that Sandra could hold her own. She could control and generate electricity. Helen had jokingly called her the Recharger once for her ability to do such to batteries. Her hair was on end for days, and she experienced static electricity whenever she touched anything metal or another person. Dakota, Jasmine, and Figment just laughed a lot. Sandra had naturally raven-black hair, but had streaked it red on an impulse one day. She was neither short nor tall, and had amazingly green eyes. 

Figment had the ability to shape reality with her mind. With a power similar to the Scarlet Witch but a lot more sanity, Figment had fought hard for control over her power. When she'd first arrived at the Hellfire Club she'd lose control over her imagination. She could make her holograms tangible, but it took a lot out of her, considering she was creating something out of nothing. Small things were easy, like the dolphin-shaped eraser that she'd just chucked at Usagi. She created it out of air. She felt it imperative to pull Usagi out of her thoughts and back to her test.

Usagi would fail otherwise.

Ami was trying to pay attention in Physics. She simply couldn't keep her mind still. She was, first of all, worried about Emira and Bryan. They had barely known each other for a few days, but were already close. Ami wasn't used to being near so many people. And she had a crush on Kurt that she couldn't explain. She knew that he and Amanda were dating: she'd seen them around, but part of her didn't care.

And her mind was still reeling at the contact between herself and Usagi. She knew that she was supposed to protect her, but there were still gaps in her memories. Usagi was some kind of Princess, but from where and when she did not know. It could've just been a very vivid flash of imagination, but she didn't want to believe that was so. She felt so connected to Usagi, and it felt good, like a sisterhood that she had previously been unable to comprehend existing.

Thinking, still, Ami rested her chin on her hand and winced when her fingertips met her bruises. Why, Ami questioned to herself, did that mutant attack she and Emira and Bryan? And how was it so convenient that Ms. Frost was so nearby and ready to help? Was it all coincidence? Or was some underlying plot threatening their happy existence? Something dark?

Ami didn't want to think badly of Emma Frost, because the woman really was their savior. She helped them when no one else would. She protected their secrets and did her best to keep all of the mutants under her care unrecognized for what they were. Usagi looked up to the woman like another mother, and Ami wanted to think that Ms. Frost was that trustworthy. But still, nagging in the back of her mind, something stopped her from trusting the older woman completely.

Ami was hurt that Empath and Catseye so obviously disliked her. She couldn't remember a time before that no one liked her because of something that was not her fault. She knew Usagi. She couldn't help wanting to be around the girl. She didn't know why she wanted to protect the girl. But she also couldn't stop wanting to. Empath obviously didn't like her for that. 

Even Ami could see that some part of him was in love with Usagi. Usagi did that to people, though. She brought out the best in them and she trusted almost everyone wholeheartedly. She knew that there was goodness in even the darkest heart, and she did everything in her power to bring out that goodness. It was just ingrained into her. Even as Ami realized this, she respected it. Usagi was a good leader to her and the others. The protectors…

Ami jumped from her thoughts when the teacher lay his hand on her shoulder. Blushing darkly, she couldn't look up and meet his eyes. At his further insistence, though, she had no choice. He didn't seem angry at her, only slightly amused. She straightened up and nonchalantly wiped her notebook clear of eraser dust that didn't exist before holding her pen at the ready.

It took almost a minute before she realized that she was the only one in the classroom. The period had ended. With a face that closely resembled a tomato in colour, she packed her things and rushed from the room as quickly as her legs could carry her, zipping up her bag as she went. She was surprised to run bodily into another student outside of the door, unaware of just how long she'd been in some kind of dreamland.

To her annoyance, Duncan Matthews was the one she'd hit. It was almost as if he'd been waiting outside for her, he was-after all-standing outside alone, hands thrust deeply into his pockets. He glared at her when she hit him, and she rolled her eyes. Walking very purposely around him, she sprinted off before he had the chance to say a word. 

Ami didn't need to hear him speak. It was all in his eyes. He was going to make her pay for the embarrassment she'd put him through. He would get even with the Japanese girl who nearly sang out that she was smarter and better than he.

Even as she ran off, another thought came to mind: _what_ others did her mind think of? Who were these protectors of Usagi that her mind had created? Were they even real?

(a/n: 'Sall for today. Hope you like it. I like it. Don't kill me. Now that I'm back writing it, I'm much more likely to continue. Don't kill me. I'm fragile. Ooh, gimme birthday wishes! giggles)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Better to Die than to Crawl.

Mina stared at her mother for a few seconds. Neither woman moved, they just held their ground in silence. It took a minute for Mina to realize that her mother was not alone. There were three other people on their apartment's doorstep. Each one held a gun unlike anything Mina had ever seen before, the barrels of the weapons were long and narrow. They were made of a shiny silver metal, and the reflection from the sun forced her to move out of the glare's path.

Each of the strangers were black clothing that seemed to be made of some sort of latex, except, the only word Mina could think of was, _stronger,_ somehow. Mina stepped back in fear. They were obviously not of the friendly variety. Two of them pointed their guns at her, and the third grabbed her wrist. Mina froze in shock and simply stared at the wrist that was held. The grip was neither extraordinarily firm or lax, and Mina seemed to wake after staring at her hand for a moment.

"Get off!" She hissed, and she pulled her wrist free, with speed that obviously surprised her attacker. The lights that had served to betray her to her teammates came in handy now, brightening so much that the three strangers were blinded for a moment. Minako glared darkly at her mother. "You did this!"

"It's for the best, dear. They'll just take you somewhere safe! Somewhere that you can learn your power, and then come back home!" Mrs. Aino answered, trying to make her daughter see what made so much sense to her. "That's what they do!"

"Mutant _Control_ Agents?" Mina returned, aghast, and she suddenly wished that she'd hit them with something stronger, despite the fact that they were still stumbling about. The one who'd grabbed her recovered first, and pointed his weapon at her.

"Minako Aino, you are under arrest, you are to accompany us to a mutant control facility. If you use a power, we have the right to shoot you." He spoke, still firmly holding onto his weapon.

"What are _my_ rights then, sir." She hissed in return, her attention focused on her.

"You're a mutant," came a voice from behind her, and Mina whipped around to face the source. "You don't have any rights." The original speaker rushed at her, as if to tackle her. In a movement that was pure reaction, Mina moved to jump out of the way, performing a single-handed cartwheel and landing on one knee, but safe.

Her attacker wasn't able to stop, and ran into the other agent, who managed to remain upright, however breathless. Mina held up a hand, a ball of light concentrated above it. She threw the ball at the pair who were closer together, and it exploded in between them. The second officer's clothes caught fire, and he screamed before falling to the floor in attempts to put himself out.

"Concentrated light is heat, you know." Mina informed the other, holding another ball of light. An idea struck her, and she moved as if to throw it, but instead of simply pitching the ball, she stretched it, forming a tail. As it extended towards him, it continued to stretch. "Laser-ific." She grinned before she felt the cold metal barrel of one of the guns at the back of her neck.

She hadn't been paying enough attention, she'd lost track of the third agent. "Hands up and empty, Ms. Aino." Came a cold, feminine voice. "You use your power, you lose your head, you got that?"

Sweat beaded her brow, and her stomach twisted into a sickened knot, but she managed to nod anyway. "You've got it." She answered in a small voice, praying that Pietro would show up can come help her, even though she knew he didn't know where she lived. The second man was still smoldering on her carpet, and Mina was internally glad. He deserved it, but the smell of burnt flesh, hair, and whatever it was that they wore was making her sick. "I'm going to be ill."

The woman behind Mina sneered in disgust at her, but shoved her towards the open bathroom door, as Mina hoped she would. Mina pretended to stumble at what was an honestly the worst thing she'd smelled in her life. She tripped after her stumble, and managed to land next to the man, who'd gone into shock. With a grace she'd never had before, she scooped up the gun and rounded on the woman behind her.

"Drop the gun." The woman said, but Mina decided that wasting words in this case wasn't worth it. She pulled the trigger towards the woman's leg. Mina wanted to get away, but she could never knowingly take a human life, it just wasn't in her. She was shocked when a dart sped from the single barrel of the gun and buried in the woman's knee. A moment later, she toppled over, the leg useless because of whatever was in the dart. "Bitch."

Mina might've had a longer reaction towards the woman, but was too busy rounding on the last man and her mother. Her father hadn't moved an inch during the entire exchange, but suddenly, he was grappling the man to the ground. Mina focused solely on her mother, then, scowling. "You tried to have me _registered_?"

"It's for your own good, you little bitch!" The older woman nearly screeched before physically assaulting her daughter, knocking the gun away before she could recover. "You're going to hurt people if we don't! This is what you get for being a little freak! You're not even human."

Mina managed to roll over to be on top of her mother, straddling the woman at the waist, digging her knees into her mother's ribs as forcefully as she could. "I may not be human, but whatever the hell I am is damn farther up on the humanity scale than you are." She held her mother's wrists to the floor with her hands. In a split second, she released her mother's wrists and closed her hands together. With her fingers interwoven, it was easy to use her double-fist to knock her mother about the head.

With the elder Aino unconscious, Mina moved to help her father, but the assistance wasn't necessary. Without looking away from the pair of intruders he stood over (the one he'd beaten, and the no-longer-smoldering man in shock) he spoke. "Minako, get your things, get to your friends house. You've got to get the hell out of here. I'm calling the police in two hours. They'll stay out until then, trust me." He flashed her a brief look, wearing a charming smile. "I'll tell the police that you attacked all of us and got away. But you have _got_ to be gone. Don't try to stay around for my sake, you'll just get me into more trouble. Run, Mina."

Mina nodded, and didn't look back as she picked up her two suitcases and her backpack and headed out the door. She ran, her bags hitting her legs as she did, but she didn't pause. Her lungs burned just so slightly by the time she hit the bottom of the six flights of stairs, but she still didn't stop. She was to meet Pietro several blocks away at his own apartment, but if they were going to be out of Juuban by then, they were going to have to leave as soon as she got there.

A block away, she stopped running at her top speed and settled in a comfortable, still swift, jog. She could keep this pace as long as she needed to, so long as she could collapse whenever she got to her destination. Buildings and people flashed by her in slightly blurry forms that she couldn't really make out. She just wanted to get out of there.

And it wasn't as if with Pietro was a bad place to be in the long run…. Mina warded off the train of thought and returned her attention to her running. If she didn't meet him soon, he may just decide she wasn't coming and move out without her. Her mind then moved on, to the suitcases she held, they were still hitting her legs painfully. She knew they'd leave bruises. With a faint thought of the clothes and few items she knew she'd miss, she dumped them as she ran. Everything she had to have was in her pack, including her passport and purse.

She had her own bank account, and enough saved up to buy at least the basics. She had her modeling job that paid well enough while it had lasted. Her mother had been so proud of her, then, following in her footsteps. Mina bitterly wished that she didn't need the money so badly, what she wouldn't give just to throw it in her mother's face.

It was getting darker by the moment, or so it seemed. The stretches in between streetlamps seemed to get longer and longer as she jogged. Soon it all seemed dark. A small sphere of light appeared just above her head and to the right. It lighted an oval area around her, and Mina grinned at the sight of it. This day may have stressed her both mentally and physically, but her powers seemed to be getting more focused by the minute.

The oval surrounded her by a foot at least, and she found she could direct it in front of her and miss none of the potential hazards that lay before, like trashcans and light poles. Without the suitcases, her speed nearly doubled, but a small stitch was forming at her ribs. She hissed between her teeth at a particularly sharp jab. "Ow." She commented, conversationally at the pain.

A new sound slowly approached her from behind. A mechanical whirring, like blades spinning quickly in air, churning it. Big blades. The area of light around her broadened considerably as the helicopter closed in on her. Mina ignored her throbbing side and aching legs. With the sound of blood rushing in her ears, adrenaline charged her, and she ran with everything in her being, reaching surprising speeds.

It didn't matter, though, she was already exhausted, and she wasn't invincible. It was entirely probable that the helicopter above her was full of gas and that a well-rested pilot was on her tail. There was no chance of beating the machine by running. Mina finally stopped, unnoticing of the pain that welled up within her. She turned to face the 'copter, planting her feet firmly on the ground. Unconsciously steadying herself in a defensive position, she cupped her hands around each other, and a small bud of light filled her hands. It slowly began to grow. She was going to get out alive if it killed her, and this would be her only chance to make a clean shot at the flying machine.

Empath waited impatiently for Catseye and Usagi outside of their classroom. He leaned against a wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, on leg bent nonchalantly, propping him up. For some reason, though their classes ended simultaneously, he always made it outside of their classroom before they did. Dakota was the first person to leave, her arms protectively wrapped around her drawing book.

Empath, quick as a flash, grabbed the pencil she had tucked behind her ear. He flipped it casually in the air, and by the time it took to reach his hand again, Dakota had both of his wrists in her hands. In less than a second, she flipped him over her shoulder, though he managed to twist and land on his feet. Her pencil was behind her ear again before he landed. Empath ruffled her hair, and Dakota sent him a playful glare.

He'd helped her manage some of her anger issues, and she'd grown to trust him. They played rough, but it was usually in jest. "How'd the test go?" He asked her, grinning.

"I'm not sure, but look at this!" The beginning of her answer was almost sullen, but she lit up with enthusiasm as she opened her sketchbook to reveal her latest masterpiece. It was a couple, both otherworldly in nature (one could tell by the ears), leaning in towards the center of the page, eyes closed. They were obviously embracing one another and about to kiss, though all you could see of them was their heads and part of their necks.

Dakota had the talent to portray emotions with just pencil lead. It was one of the best of hers that Empath had ever seen, and he freely admitted it. Dakota grinned wolfishly in response. "And to think," she mused aloud, still smiling wildly. "That it began as a bear's backside." Empath laughed at that, and she headed out. "I'll catch you later, Ems, I'm gonna go try to catch Hel and Jazz."

"Don't show her that picture, she'll kill ya for it." Empath grinned. Dakota giggled and nodded.

"Probably!" Was her approving response as she headed off.

Figment and Sandra were the next two to step out, arguing as they went, in the way only best friends can. "Sandra's right!" He informed them, though he knew neither topic nor their opinions. Figment rolled her eyes, but knew it was true.

"You always say that!" Catseye purred as she stepped from the classroom.

"Because Sandra's always right." He returned, smiling benignly. "How'd you do?"

"Why do you always ask us that, Ems? We don't get out answers any sooner than you do! If you just want to know if the test was hard, just ask!" Catseye spoke in return, her voice low and sultry, though she didn't do it on purpose. She'd been raised by cats…it was to be expected that she sounded like she was purring. "And yes, the test was hard. Figment flicked erasers at Usagi half of the time. I think at first it was to help--"

"Yes, then it became the game of the hour." Usagi muttered, stepping from the classroom, a slight giggle to her sullen tone. "'If you hit her ear, twenty points'."

Empath smiled innocently, and poked her firmly in the side, causing her to semi-collapse onto him with giggles. "How many points is that?" He questioned, his voice completely innocent. "Or that?" He added, poking her stomach. Within a minute, there was no chance for Usagi to remain standing. She was horrifically ticklish, and Empath knew every spot to get her good. She was rolling around the ground, with him still poking away, questioning repeatedly, "Or that?"

"You, sir, are evil." She gasped in between peals of laughter.

"How many points is evil?" He questioned before, standing and offering Usagi a hand up.

"All of them." She answered dryly. "You've cleaned me out! No more points to be had."

The trio headed off to meet Ami, the newest Hellfire Club member. She was supposed to meet them at her school. She informed them to meet her at the front steps. Unlike at the Club, the public school ended at three in the afternoon. They headed out directly after classes, Usagi linking her elbows between the other two. Before Usagi had befriended Catseye, the lavender-haired girl would've muttered something about a lack of dignity, but she simply laughed and walked along with the other two.

"We're off to see the Wizard!" Usagi giggled as she sang. "And if I only had a brain!"

"The wonderful wizard of Oz!" Empath added, trying to keep a straight face. "For _I_ am the _king_ of the _Forrrest_!" He rolled his R's firmly as he finished.

"We hear he is a wonderful wiz, if ever a wiz there was!" Catseye purred in addition, completely regal in appearance. "I'd be tender--I'd be gentle, and awful sentimental, if I only had a heart!"

"If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was the wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, be_cause_….because of the wonderful things he does!" Usagi finished, and continued humming, happily pulling her friends along to meet Ami. Empath and Catseye shared a look over Usagi's shoulders, both of them grinning madly. If anyone ever was contagious, it was Usagi's insane joy.

She skipped forward, ever enthusiastic, towards the school.

Ami was waiting outside, as she'd promised, a pack slung over her shoulder, but she wasn't alone. Another girl was there. The stranger had mocha-colored skin and darker hair. She seemed to be extremely upset about something, and was yelling at Ami almost viciously. As the trio approached, the situation seemed extremely clear.

"What do you think you're doing?" The dark girl sneered at Ami. "Everyone knows Kurt and I are dating! And you slipped him your number!" Her anger seemed explosive and blown entirely out of proportion. When Ami didn't seem to react, she just got angrier, fueling a probably tiny situation with her imagination.

"You don't own him, you know, Amanda. I'm allowed to have friends, you know." Ami answered in a cool, almost bored tone. "You're not going to let him have girl friends, now?"

"_I_ am his girlfriend." Amanda answered, gritting her teeth. She seemed to be trying to restrain herself from jumping onto Ami.

"You know very well that's not what I meant." Ami answered in the same indifferent tones. "But if you're going to try to control him like that I can see why you'd be suspicious of him."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Amanda answered darkly.

"It means," the temperature of Ami's words grew colder as her temper heated, "that you don't own Kurt. The more that you act like you own him the more he's going to feel suffocated and try to get away from you!"

"So you admit to trying to steal him! Now you're just trying to feed him these stupid excuses!" Amanda accused. Ami rolled her eyes at this outrageous answer to what she considered actual advice.

"Amanda, if anyone is trying to do anything to Kurt, it's you." Ami answered in icy tones. She looked down and realized that her fists were clenched and had frosted over with a thin layer of ice. It wasn't much, but had she lost her control and hit Amanda, it could've caused some real damage. Ami shook her head as if to clear her mind, and flexed her fingers. "If you're having so many problems, why don't you just go and _talk_ to him?"

Amanda seemed to actually _growl_ before she tackled the blue-haired mutant opposite her.

"Now, now." Empath spoke, intercepting Amanda a hairsbreadth away from Ami, who'd automatically fallen into a defensive position. "Let's not be hitting my girlfriend, that's not nice." Amanda stopped immediately and looked harshly at Ami.

"Is this true?!"

Makoto had finally regained control over herself, and she and Peter split up to look for someone who could help them with their rooms. It had actually been funny. A girl, who'd later introduced herself as Kitty, had come downstairs to the floor below by floating through the floor. Peter had momentarily transformed into his living-metal form and gave the poor girl a heart attack.

After they'd sorted through their panic, and Kitty had enough time to stop her embarrassed giggling, she gave them a slightly more thorough tour than Rogue's. She showed them the dorms and informed them who was sleeping where. She gossiped about the rest of her peers, giving Makoto and Peter enough ammo to blackmail the people they didn't know for the rest of their natural lives.

Makoto found herself liking the brunette, but regretting her opinion of her as she realized that she was _always_ just that happy. It wasn't that Makoto wanted her to be _un_happy or anything…but the bubbly attitude became overbearing more quickly that Makoto would like to admit. It ended up that she was rooming with a younger girl named Amara, who was reportedly (by Kitty) shy but nice.

Peter found that he'd be rooming with another new kid, who hadn't arrived. One Darien Shields. (a/n: I didn't want to, but I'm going to. He and Usagi may have some connection, but they aren't going to date, just so I can say that I screwed destiny. The reason I have to bring him in is purely mathematical. You get it. He's American in this and some other stuff.) Darien was apparently from California, and was noted to be arriving the next morning. Kitty, of course, didn't know anything about him.

For some reason, that comforted Peter. He'd be happier forming his own opinions of his new housemates. Part of him was physically attracted to Kitty. She was cute, but she was a little too talkative for him to find her truly interesting. And she though she spoke nigh constantly, she didn't seem to have many interesting things to say. Makoto was a different story. She wasn't monosyllabic, but she was quieter than Kitty, and thus far: just as confused as he was.

After Kitty realized that she was late to wherever she had originally been headed, Makoto and Peter split up. Makoto in search of the briefly mentioned Amara, and Peter in search of someone who could tell him exactly where he was supposed to go to find his own rooms. Makoto started in the rec. room that Rogue had shown them.

There were about ten kids in the room. Three were on the couch in front of the big screen television. Four more were playing pool on the other side of the room. Rogue and a brunette boy were playing what appeared to Makoto to be a table-top game of soccer, involving metal bars with impaled wooden people on them. Rogue spun one of her handles, causing all three of the wooden-people to spin chaotically. She grinned triumphantly.

"You owe me a soda." She declared.

"Rematch!" The boy answered with a hint of indignation in his voice. Rogue grinned in return and the boy dropped a small white ball in the center of the game table.

Two more (making the count eleven) were playing ping-pong on another table. A boy with long blonde hair and a redheaded girl were on opposite sides of the table. "This is a hoot!" The blonde nearly crowed as he spun, and hit a shot behind his back. "Or should that be howl, Rahne?"

"One more wolf-joke. Just one, and I swear I'm gonna--" The redhead answered with narrowed eyes. Her ears pointed upward, and her teeth gleamed dangerously in a smile that revealed a neat row of extremely sharp teeth. She clenched her hand, and sighed when the paddle in her hand splintered.

"Rahne! You need to control that! It's the third one you've broken in the past week!." The blonde taunted, but there was no maliciousness to his words. The dangerous glint in Rahne's eyes didn't disappear, though.

"Bugger that!" One of the kids on the couch spoke up. "That's the _ninth_ one this month! You're buying them from now on!" The black-haired girl rolled her blue eyes as she stood and began towards Rahne. "And not those damned cheap ones, either!" She advanced quickly on the redhead, who instantly seemed very ashamed of herself.

"Sorry, Colby." She muttered downwards. "I didn't mean to."

"You never do." Came the soft, but obviously upset response. "I think I have one more set in my room, if you want to keep playing."

"Please. I swear, if anything happens to these ones, I'll take care of it." Rahne answered. Colby nodded, and opened her palm. Without so much as a pop, the aforementioned item appeared. She handed it to Rahne, and went back to reclaim her seat with the other students on the couch.

"What did I miss?" She questioned the boys. One shrugged, not moving his eyes from the screen, but the other boy answered her. "BLOODY HELL, RAHN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Rahne gulped from her side of the room. When the blonde across from her laughed, she shot the ping-pong ball at him with all the strength she could muster. He wasn't expecting that, and fell over at the impact. "Well then, that was an interesting game." The redhead turned and caught sight of Makoto. "Heya, come on in here!"

Makoto headed in towards her, carefully avoiding staring at the stunned boy, who already had a ping-pong ball imprint on his forehead. That was going to bruise, she noted, and rubbed her own forehead at the thought. "So, what's your 'dish?" Rahne asked, sitting on the ping-pong table, and crossing her legs.

"Dish?" Makoto answered, confused. The only definition for the word she could think of was what she cleaned in the kitchen.

"Condition." Colby answered, abandoning her television show. "I missed the important part." She spoke at Rahne's questioning glance, and then returned her gaze to Makoto. "She wants to know what your mutant ability is…we all do. It's all our pathetic gossip can manage with the new kids."

"I have accelerated healing…other than that, we don't know."

"How accelerated?" Rahne asked with interest. "Are you like Wolverine?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is I got struck by lightning, and it should've killed me. I was up in a week and a day. All my nerves were fried, according to my doctor, she says I was char-broiled and well-done. My clothes pretty much were disintegrated. I went into a coma." Makoto answered in a soft voice. "But I woke up in a week and a day. I should be dead."

"Medically speaking or are we just a wee bit depressed?" Colby asked without a trace of a smile.

"Let's go with medically. Makes things easier." Makoto answered.

(a/n: kiddies, that's all for this time. Enjoy. Pixie of Chaos…how'd I do? I have to get our own Ms. G. to read this. She's actually done a pic like that…I actually am going to kill her for it! YAY! giggles maniacally bye, now!)


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n: back again! Enjoy!

For I aM cHaOs!: Pietro is not Pyro. Pietro Maximoff is actually Magneto's son. His codename is Quicksilver, and he has a twin sister, who is Scarlet Witch. Magneto pretty much repudiated her, because she couldn't really control her powers. In X-Men Evo, she's looking for revenge. While Pietro may or may not be Latin for fire, it really doesn't matter. Pyro's real name is St. John Allerdyce [for which we should pity him] I just call him "John" in this story.)

Chapter 7 of Better to Die than to Crawl.

"Is this true?!"

Ami looked to meet Empath's eyes. At his almost imperceptible nod, she glared at the brunette girl and nodded in answer. "Is that a problem for you?" Ami questioned, and took a more relaxed posture. "Or do you need more proof to make you back off?"

"You're lying." Amanda accused, narrowing her eyes at the pair. The tall brunette boy seemed a little surprised at her accusation. He nonchalantly ran his fingers through his wavy, brown hair in answer. Amanda continued after a pause, "Prove it."

"And how, exactly, would you like me to do that?" Ami answered acidly. Empath shrugged, and stepped up to Ami, until they were toe-to-toe. He offered her a charming smile, ignoring the humor he felt rolling off both Usagi and Catseye. He could feel it pouring from both of them. He could also sense Ami's deep anger at Amanda, and her slight distrust of him.

"Well, sweetie, she wants proof." He spoke softly, just loudly enough for Amanda to hear. Ami gave him a curious stare. He took her by the shoulders, and dipped her back, letting their lips meet. The kiss lasted longer than Ami could believe possible, leaving her slightly breathless. Usagi and Catseye had nearly collapsed in silent giggles behind them, knowing that neither Ami nor Empath was very happy at the moment.

Amanda's mouth worked, but no sound came forth. Ami grinned triumphantly at her, despite her slight shock at the kiss. Usagi and Catseye, having gained control over themselves, walked up. Usagi slung her arm over Ami's shoulders, and lay her head on the other girl's shoulder, a wide grin in place. "You guys are so disgusting together." She commented.

"I completely agree. Slobbering all over each other all the time. Mind you, some of us wish to keep our food down." Catseye spoke in turn, in her soft, caressing voice, laying a hand on Empath's shoulder. "You guys need a time out."

"Jealous." Empath returned in a taunting voice. "And who wouldn't be. We're perfect for each other." Empath tightened his hold of Ami's waist, causing the girl to look up at him. Amanda, of course, would assume her gaze was loving, not the ice that greeted him.

"Whatever, Ami, just stay away from Kurt." Amanda finally spoke, turning on her heel. She fled quickly, obviously embarrassed at her not-too-wrong assumption. She was gone in a minute, and Ami immediately flung herself out of Empath's arms. She wiped her lips with her hand, as if trying to get the feel of Empath's lips off of her own.

"Thanks." Empath said dryly. "I didn't know I was quite _that_ disgusting."

"I didn't need your help." Ami replied, icily. "I could've handled her."

"You were surprised at your own reaction to her." Empath replied, leaving no room for argument. "You didn't realize just how angry you were getting at her until you noticed you were using your power without meaning to. And then you figured out that you really could've hurt her if you didn't keep control of your temper. I was just trying to help out without either exposing you or getting either of you hurt."

"What? How did you--?" Ami questioned, and then silenced herself. "Of course. You're an Empath, you knew what I felt, and deduced my…thoughts?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Empath shrugged.

"Well, then. Kindly, stay the hell out of my head." Ami replied bitterly, moved to retrieve the backpack she'd earlier dropped.

"Technically, I'm not in your head. And I can't stop. That would be like telling someone to stop thinking. It's an impossibility, and I'm not too keen on seeing the effect of it. I did what I did because I didn't want you to get hurt, or to hurt someone else and then be hurt because of it."

"Oh yeah, because you care so much." Ami shot back angrily, and sensed Usagi flinch at her words. Understanding flew at her. "You do. Just not about me. Gotcha. Thanks then." She finished, feeling more than slightly hurt. That surprised her, she knew that Empath didn't like her because of her closeness with Usagi. Empath's eyes widened, and he involuntarily took a step backwards.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I didn't know."

"What are you talking about, Em?" Usagi asked, looking from Ami to Empath. Ami was blushing in angry embarrassment, and Empath seemed to be in shock.

"I am _so_ sorry…I was just trying to he-help." He added, seemingly pained by something. Ami ran, then, in the opposite direction of Amanda's. "I," he declared to the two remaining girls, "am an asshole."

"What did you do?" Usagi asked, watching Ami's back as she fled, hugging her backpack tightly to her chest. "What did you do to her?"

"I kissed her." Empath answered, bringing his fingers to his lips, grazing them with his fingertips, as if in disbelief at their existence.

Catseye rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, we got that, but what's the big deal?"

"That was her first."

"You," Usagi and Catseye observed in unison, "are an asshole."

Rei sighed as she watched Pietro slowly paced the length of the room again, seemingly muttering to himself, checking the clock every other second. John sat next to her, also watching the pacing boy. At first, it had been funny, but as the hour wore on, his constant footsteps were wearing on everyone's nerves. Rei and John had talked all day, but now were silent, watching Pietro watch the clock. Mystique had declared herself annoyed, and left the room.

They were, of course, waiting for Minako Aino to arrive, so they could head off to America, where they were originally from. Mina was scheduled to arrive an hour before, and there was no sign of her yet. Pietro seemed to be taking it hard, he apparently felt offended and/or hurt.

"Alright, then." Rei snapped, jumping to her feet. Both boys jumped and turned to her. "She's not here. Let's go find her. This is annoying, and getting us nowhere. So…let's find us a mutant." She headed to the door, with a determined force in her steps. John and Pietro shared a look and headed after the raven-haired girl. She didn't pause for them to catch up.

Pietro was already waiting for them at the bottom of the steps when the other two arrived. "Hurry up." He demanded. "I'm not waiting, I'm heading towards where I met her. Maybe she lost her directions or something. I'll probably find you again before you get there. Just keep going straight." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was gone, running again.

"How fast can he go again?" Rei questioned John, as the followed their route at a more sedate pace.

"I think it's a hundred seventy five. I could be wrong. Pretty damn fast." John answered, shrugging. Rei nodded in agreement, and they kept walking. An explosion that seemed to shake the ground beneath them caused them to stop. Sharing a look, they sped off after Pietro. There was no way in hell they'd be able to catch up, but they could try.

It didn't take long for the pair to arrive at the obvious point of disaster. There was a humongous pile of burning metal on the far end of the road. A broken blade from the pile of rubble indicated that it had once been a helicopter. There were nine or ten people on the road in all. One was Pietro, but he was lying on the road, thick black cords wrapped around his torso, holding his arms to his side.

All the others but one were wearing black unitard-like outfit. The other had long blonde hair held back in a red bow. She wore jeans and a yellow top. She was obviously not on the side of the black-wearing people. Judging by the ratio of people, Rei deduced that the people in black were the bad guys, and the girl was probably Minako, an innocent bystander, or someone these people in black were after. No matter which, she was apparently on their side.

She was standing in a slight crouch. Her legs were planted firmly, and she shifted a distrustful gaze between the three enemies surrounding her. Above each palm a ball of yellow light appeared. That easily eliminated "an innocent bystander." She flung them at the two nearest agents. They were both flung backwards, one catching fire. He or she (no one could tell) was immediately more concerned with putting themselves out, and ignored the blonde girl. The blonde glared darkly at the last of the agents who stood between herself and Pietro.

"Move." She snarled at the muscular form. He made no move to do so. Minako flung herself at him, but instead of attacking, as he'd expected, she vaulted herself over his shoulders. She landed hard on her ankle, but adrenaline kept her running towards Pietro. She knelt beside him, and tried to pry the cord from him.

At her struggling, it tightened more around him. "Stop." He hissed, after a sharp intake of air. "The more you pull, the less I can breathe." Minako gave him a helpless look in return. At her moment of distraction, a control agent sped at her from behind, and tackled her hard.

Rei got over her momentary shock, and jumped into action. She pulled the muscular guy from Minako, knowing her hands were searing hot. He pulled away from her sharply, stumbling backwards. Rei offered a cool hand to help the blonde up. "Minako?" She questioned, her eyes scanning the six remaining opponents. The blonde nodded once sharply. "Good."

John had meanwhile taken control of the fire that consumed the helicopter. He held a huge fireball between his hands. The rolling flame glowed blue-white in its intensity. "Rei, want some?" He asked, after sending a stream of fire at three of the agents who'd gotten too close to one another, making an easy target.

"You bet." She answered, and stretched out her hand, as if to catch a ball. John threw a baseball sized blue-colored fireball. Rei didn't so much as flinch at the contact. She turned her hand, displaying the fire floating an inch above her hand. She made a sweeping movement with her hand, and a wall of flame popped up in front of them, burning air and charring the cement beneath.

With a look of intense concentration, the wall of flame grew higher and hotter. Minako stepped backwards to avoid being burned. Only one of the guards remained on the same side of the flame-wall. His arm held a hand-shaped indention on his sleeve. Rei had melted it with her touch. With a grimace, he stood. He grabbed the near-unconscious Pietro by his collar, and flung him through the two-foot thick fire.

"No!" Mina gasped, but there was no way that Rei could've done anything. It had happened so fast. She dropped the wall to see if Pietro made it to the other side. As soon as it was down, she realized her mistake for what it was. Four of the agents were on the other side of the wall, within arms' reach when the flame disappeared.

One grabbed each Minako and Rei, the last two both grabbed hold of John. Rei reacted thoughtlessly, her body heating up quickly. The agent who held her dropped her at the intensity. The two that held John each had an arm out to each side. Mina's assailant had hold of the blonde from behind, as if wrapping her in an aggressive hug. Mina struggled, but couldn't get a clear shot at the agent, with her arms clamped down at her side.

"Let go of them!" Rei demanded, wielding a sword made of flame. She moved her eyes among the three agents holding her friends. She moved towards the two holding John first, she swung her blade at one, it buried into his back. Blood welled up and dried immediately due to the severe heat. He fell backwards, already dead, and the agents released their hostages.

They backed up quickly, turned tail and fled. Rei was left gasping for air, pain alighting all of her nerves. She stumbled and nearly fell, John catching her at the last possible moment. Minako's slightly hysterical voice was the next sound. "They got Pietro…they got him."

Rei struggled to stand. She looked around to find the blonde was right. There were four bodies littering the ground around them, and none of them were Pietro. Three were dead, the last--the man who'd thrown Pietro through the fire--was unconscious. The trio shared a deep silence, which was interrupted by wailing sirens. "Let's get out of here." John said immediately. Minako limped over, past the wreckage--despite the other's protests--and returned holding a singed backpack.

"Let's go." She spoke, with no emotion to her voice. She limped ahead, and Rei rushed to catch up. She took Minako's right arm and wrapped it over her own shoulders, receiving a grateful look in response. Without being asked John rushed to take Minako's bag and other arm, and the three headed off in silence. Without more than a glance, they had a pact. They would get Pietro back…and nothing in any of their lives would ever be the same again.

Darien Shields ruffled his brother's hair. Andrew glared back, fixing his hair stubbornly. The pair were as different as night and day. Darien, with black hair and pale complexion, and Andrew, his blonde, tanned twin brother. Darien was serious by nature, and studious. Andrew loved joking around and currently held a job at the local arcade. Darien was a mutant, and Andrew was as human as they came. And for the first time in their seventeen years of life, they would be separated.

Born and reared in California, Darien was headed clear across the country to a town called Bayville in Massachusetts (a/n: I was confused! I forgot if Bayville was in MA or New York…and I'm almost positive if it's one of those…oh well. Don't flame me. Pretend it's where it really is or something! giggles). Darien had discovered that he was a mutant when he was fourteen, but when he turned sixteen, he began losing control of his abilities.

After he accidentally turned his mailbox into a huge Venus Flytrap, his parents informed him that he was getting training. After he'd accidentally caused an earthquake when he had a migraine, they called Professor Charles Xavier. Darien had an odd power, being able to control not the forces of air, water, or fire, but Earth.

He was scheduled to be on a plane at noon, and it was already ten. Andrew wasn't going to be able to see him off, but Darien didn't seem to mind terribly. Andrew had work, Darien understood. So they were spending their last half hour together.

"This is gonna suck." Andrew noted, and Darien laughed.

"It won't be so bad, I don't think. I mean, I've always wanted to study abroad…I'm trying to think of it like that. And besides, it'll be an entirely new environment." Darien answered.

"Sure, Dare." Andrew rolled his eyes. "So, what you're saying is that now you can stop studying for a while and go across the country and…study some more?"

"Sounds good to me." Darien replied in a mocking tone. "Unlike some of us, _I_ actually want to end up somewhere other than an arcade! You know I want to be a doctor, I can't get there if I don't study hard." He finished in a softer tone, not wanting to fight with Andrew on their last leg of time together. Andrew seemed to sense this, and let the fight drop.

"Well, just make sure that you take a break and scope out something other than books, alright man?" Andrew finally conceded, and Darien grinned in agreement. "So," his entire demeanor changed, "what did you tell Rose?"

Rose was Darien's girlfriend of three years, who didn't know Darien was a mutant. At the mention of her Darien sighed. "I told her the truth. I'm leaving anyway, I figured that it wouldn't hurt."

"How bad did she take it?" Andrew asked, wincing for his brother.

"I'm definitely partaking of the single status, I'll tell you that much." Darien answered. "And that's to have it put lightly. That and I think she burned every rose I ever gave her."

"Seriously, you'd think she'd figure it out when none of them have ever died. In _three years_!" Andrew commented. "Sorry, man, but even Erika figured out that something was up, and she's got less going on in her head then that gum she's always smacking."

"Then again, she believed you when you told her that they were fabric." Darien rolled his eyes. Anyone could tell that his roses were just as real as any that grew anywhere. "I mean, she put her fingernail through how many petals? And she still couldn't figure it out."

"She took the first piece of logic that was thrust at her, I mean, can you really blame her for wanting to think that there was nothing wrong with them?" Andrew answered. Erika was a usual at the arcade at which he worked. "On the flipside, I think Elizabeth figured you out, and she didn't seem to mind."

"Well, so long as she waits for me to leave to tell people, I think I'll be just fine." Darien answered. "I'm gonna miss my bike, though."

"Well, since you're not exactly legal, it's probably best that you're leaving it here…where I can get to it." Darien's eyes narrowed at Andrew's mock threat. "I-uh-I was just kiddin'!" Andrew added in futile attempts to avoid what he knew was coming. Darien flung himself at his brother, knocking him off the couch on which he was sitting. The pair wrestled; kicking, punching, and rolling over one another in attempts to knock one another into submission.

Darien ended up the victor of that particular battle. "You stay away from my bike, or I'll turn your bed into a cactus." Darien demanded, humorlessly. Andrew nodded quickly, with a grimace, and Darien stood, and offered a hand to his brother.

"Gotcha. No touching the bike." Andrew answered with a nervous laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it."

(a/n: a little bit short this time: hoped you liked it anyway. Yay. Finished another chap. Go review: please and thank you.)


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n: I have so many ideas in my head, it's amazing that it hasn't swelled up to the size of a small elephant. I've got story ideas and plots and words that don't exist and research and schedules and thoughts and so many other things parading about my head, it's pretty much a miracle that I haven't clawed my brain out. I'm trying really hard to devote just as much time to one story as the next, and I'm trying to update them all fairly. Not to mention I have a fourth story that's dying to get out and has been for a few weeks. I'm working on Unexpected Losses, as well, and will update it as quickly as I can, it being the most popular of my stories. Thanks for sticking with me thus far, and not shoving a spike though my forehead!

(This chapter is dedicated to: Veggie-Babu-Chan, because you always give me something to laugh about, or think about in your reviews, and hey! For still reviewing! Thanks so much!)

Better to Die than to Crawl

Chapter 8

Makoto, Rahne, and Colby made their way outside, still talking about their mutant abilities. Rahne's hybrid wolf-form had nearly given Makoto a heart attack, but Colby was relatively quiet, simply explaining that the could make an astral projection of herself and teleport objects to her. They had to be inanimate and small enough to move, of course, the ping-pong paddle being a prime example. Her main focus in learning was to work with larger objects.

Makoto liked both girls immensely. Rahne was generally sweet and had an easy laugh. She was playful and smart, but would rather fight than talk. She'd confided about her small crush on the blonde boy from their ping-pong game, Cannonball, who's real name was Samuel. Rahne had very specifically guaranteed Makoto an early, painful demise should Cannonball ever come across this information from any unnamed source. The Japanese girl had laughed her agreement, and sworn herself to silence.

Colby, on the other hand, seemed quieter, more studious. She and Rahne were best friends, and shared a room. Colby had been an orphan since she was six or seven and ran away from her first foster home. She'd never been found, and made herself a living on the streets of London. After she'd discovered her powers, her life was made much easier. She'd eventually been caught by Ororo Munroe, who was a teacher at the Institute, and a thief herself at one point. Colby received an ultimatum: join the Institute, have school and learn control over her powers, or receive just rewards for her illegal activities.

Colby chose to join up with the X-Men. After only a few years, it was home, and she was happy to be there. She was an outcast at first, but was well accepted with or without her past baggage.

Makoto, being an orphan herself, understood Colby's silence about her family and some parts of her past. She informed the two girls about her life in calm, unrushed words that held true to her earthy nature. She was levelheaded at most times, but should her temper be truly awakened, the result was disastrous. She told them more than she'd initially expected to, talking about Akemi and her thoughts about Suki and their current position.

It was an enormous surprise when both Colby and Rahne had promised to help her get her almost-brother back. "We would never want to be in that position!" Rahne gasped in her response to Makoto's shock. "Imagine if anyone _ever_ tried to keep me from my family!" A deep growling sound resounded from the back of her throat, and Makoto came to the rude realization that her new friends were liable to be very dangerous should the proper occasion occur.

"I'm sure there's something that we could do." Colby spoke practically. "But you should talk to Suki first. She's Akemi's mother, right?" Makoto nodded. "Well, no matter what, it'll be easier if she _lets_ you spend time with him. Just legally, if nothing else. Besides, maybe she'll cool off. It must've been a shock, and the news really doesn't portray us mutants in the best sense. If she knows that we're not dangerous unless we have to be….maybe--"

"Maybe she'll let me see him!" Makoto interrupted, excited and surprised by the practicality of the thought she didn't have. "She should, too! Suki knows that I would never do anything to Akemi. I'm the same person, right?"

"I'm leaning towards yes, but seeing as I didn't know you beforehand…" Rahne drifted off, any further words cut off by her own giggles. Colby smiled in agreement.

"Thanks guys!" Makoto hugged a surprised Rahne, and was surprised when Colby pulled out of the way of physical contact. "Sorry!"

"It's okay. I just…don't hug." Colby answered, almost sheepishly. "It's a thing with a thing." She added in conclusion. Rahne seemed to make sense of what she said, but Makoto felt a little lost, and wondered if there were some bits of the English language that Xavier didn't understand. She almost laughed aloud at the though of him speaking anything but proper English.

"Okay." Makoto answered, pulling herself from her thoughts and receiving an odd look from Rahne. "Got lost in thought…" She explained. Rahne nodded with a fresh grin.

"That happens to Rahn a lot, don't worry about it." Colby agreed, and let free a low laugh at Rahne's affronted expression. "Well, Rahn. It's true isn't it? It's not an insult if it's true."

"That's your motto." Rahne grumbled, but didn't disagree.

"You betcha!"

Ami ran, as quickly as she was able, hugging her backpack to her chest, tears running down her cheeks. She was angry, justifiably, and embarrassed….oh, so embarrassed. And above all, hurt, angry, and embarrassed all at once. And she _hated_ Empath, the bastard asshole. The _nerve_ of him! First, reading her mind, and then _kissing_ her, and then reading her mind…AGAIN! It was unbelievable, to Ami.

"I could've taken care of her without that jerk." Ami muttered to herself, as she slowed her run to a walk, heading towards her pond. She needed to sort this out logically. He _was_ trying to help her after all. But he didn't have to kiss her, there could've been some other way to make Amanda see sense. At the thought of Amanda, Ami was filled with rage again. The brunette had all but jumped her physically when she'd returned to the school to wait for the Hellfire Club students.

She'd been looking forward to talking to Usagi again…and now she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to ever see any of them again. Especially Empath. He knew…and that hurt especially. After what he did, he realized the truth about her. Ami had never been so thoroughly mortified in her life! Her first kiss, and it was with someone who didn't even _like_ her!

Ami found herself at her most usual hideout, and sat near the water on a huge, flat rock. She scrubbed at her face with her palms, trying to rid herself of tears. She sniffed and wished she'd brought a handkerchief. She wanted to wash her face and she wanted to stop crying. She told herself that the bastard wasn't worth the effort and pain of her tears, but she couldn't help herself. After a few moments of trying to quell her tears, she slid from her seat and knelt next to the water.

Using her hands a cup, and splashed herself and ground the water onto her face. The cold water was refreshing, and helped Ami distance herself from her own emotions. She studied her reflection in the clear water, and wished her eyes weren't so red, or that she didn't look _quite_ so miserable with herself. She rubbed her eyes with more cupped water, but she knew that it was really no use.

She settled back on her stone, pulling her knees to her chest. She rested her chin in the "v" space created and she let go of everything she was feeling. She concentrated, instead, on the practicalities of the situation. First off was to say that despite her own feelings, the ploy did work. Amanda had hurried away nearly as quickly as she was able. Empath did seem to feel bad for it, and obviously hadn't known.

Ami calmed quickly as she took the logical approach to her problem. She felt better and the ice that had encircled her heart melted. She wasn't _quite_ as enraged as she was before, and she calmed as she meditated further.

When a hand landed on her shoulder, Ami spun, praying that it wasn't Empath. To see him so soon would completely destroy all the calm she'd managed to attain. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of him, and Ami realized that it would be a long time before she'd be able to handle having him as any kind of teammate.

To her surprise, Bryan stood behind her. A shocked look filled his face at the sight of her tears. He opened his arms, and Ami filled them, crying anew. "What happened? Emira and I were worried when you didn't come back with the others. Are you okay?"

Bryan wrapped his arms around the girl he barely knew, but loved as dearly as the sister he'd once had, or Emira's once-brother, Hayden. "No." She answered honestly, and tried vainly to suppress another sob. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Tell me what happened. Please?"

"…if you get within three feet of her, I will kill you." Bryan Williams found himself, little more than an hour later, holding Empath a few feet off the ground by his neck. The brunette nodded quickly at the far more muscular boy. Empath usually wasn't one to back down from a fight, but the anger rolling off of Bryan was astounding. Especially considering that Bryan had only known Ami a little longer than he himself had.

Bryan had returned, sans Ami, an in a temper that even Emira didn't try to break him from. Due to the fact that she was almost as angry after Bryan shared a few choice words with her, that wasn't too much of a consideration. Bryan spun on his heel and left the very full dining room.

Dakota jumped to her feet at Bryan's attack at Empath, but Helen, at her side, stopped her from moving. The taller mahogany-haired girl shook her head. She, instead of attacking Bryan, turned to Empath. She motioned for the boy to come to her. He hesitantly did so. Helen and Dakota each scooted away from one another, giving him ample room to sit down. "Yes?"

"Alright, Em. What did you do to Ami?" She asked, spearing a grape tomato with her fork, sending a splurt of tomato juice and seeds across her plate. She suppressed a grin at that.

"It was an accident!" Was the first answer Empath managed. Helen shared a glance with Jazz, who sat across the table, and then looked back to the Spanish boy. "Alright, alright. I was just trying to help her out of a fight--"

"Wait…did she _ask_ for this help?" Dakota interrupted. Guiltily, Empath shook his head. "You interrupted her fight, a fight she may have _wanted_ to…well…fight. And, I'm guessing, you expect her to be _grateful_ for this, and then what'd you do? _Kiss_ her or something?" Empath blushed darkly, an accomplishment especially because of his dark skin.

"_Manuel Alfonso de la Rocha_!" Helen hissed.

"How did you know my name?" He asked her, blankly.

"After the way you've been treating her?" She ignored him. "You pretty much shout from the rooftops that you don't like her, and you _kiss_ her? Her first kiss is from a guy who outwardly can't stand her. You, _Manuel Alfonso de la Rocha_…" She said his entire name again for emphasis, "are an _ass_hole."

Helen jumped to her feet and left the cafeteria. Dakota blinked in shock. Sometimes, Helen was more observant than she was credited for. Honestly, Dakota would've expect an exclamation like that from Sandra, not Helen. Jasmine, Jazz, was quick to follow Helen to calm the other girl down. When Helen lost control of her anger, things tended to blow up.

And she **_really _**wasn't tempted by the thought of buying a third computer.

Rei and John returned to the apartment, both supporting Minako. Mystique was waiting there, pacing anxiously in the fashion that Pietro himself had adopted less than hour before. Rei groaned as she, Mina, and John all sank into the couch together. That had felt like more than a lifetime ago.

"You are in _so_ much trouble." Mystique growled when they sat. "I am going to flay each of you alive." She paused for a moment. "Where is Pietro?"

"My mom called Control Agents on me. They were chasing me here. They caught Pietro. We got four of them." Minako replied dully, with a faraway look in her eyes. "We've got to get him back. My dad's trying to cover for me, but I can't leave with Pietro still here…I just can't."

"We're not going anywhere without him. Do you know where we could find the center for these agents?" Mystique questioned, but was answered with negative responses. "Well, then, we have our work cut out for us, don't we? First of all, tell me exactly what happened tonight. Then, we're going to be doing some research. Minako, is your ankle serious?"

"I don't think so." Minako rotated her ankle and winced. "But I won't be running anytime soon. Guess I'm in for research."

"Damn right you are." Mystique answered. "All three of you are. I'm not really worried about you guys fighting. It's obvious enough that you can fight as a team. You're alive. That's proof enough for me. We've got to find out where these human bastards have taken Pietro, and then we're going to get him back and head off to the states. I'm going to get in contact with Magneto. You three…get cleaned up."

Mystique stalked out of the room, her heeled boots snapping on the floor as she went. John, astonishingly, had fallen asleep where he sat. Minako and Rei shared a glance, which plainly said, "If today didn't suck so much, that would be damn funny." Rei stood first, wobbling slightly, and offered Minako a hand up.

"I've got some stuff." Rei said simply, and adjusted herself so that Minako could comfortably lean on the raven-haired girl as they walked. The pair headed to the room Rei had been temporarily "assigned." Rei sat Minako down on her bed, and ventured to her belongings. She'd packed herself a small First Aid kit, knowing that whoever she was going, it could be useful.

She firmly wrapped Minako's ankle, an quickly. The flesh-colored ACE bandage was tight enough to give support, but wasn't so tight that her toes were turning purple. Mina flexed them, and was rewarded by movement. She tried rotating her ankle again, but the bandaged severely lessened the possibility of actually being able to manage _that_ particular repositioning.

"Thank you." The blonde said, and leaned forward, pressing a little pressure onto her foot. It didn't hurt badly, and Minako was pleased at that, her sprain wasn't going to take as long as she thought to heal. Not while she had this makeshift brace. "Seeing as how our lives were pretty much in a bit of danger, we weren't exactly introduced. My name is Aino Minako."

"Hino, Rei." The dark-haired girl answered, and took a seat next to the blonde. "I'd say it was nice to meet you, but I try not to lie. This day has been everything but _nice_."

"I have to agree." Minako answered, not at all insulted. "Thank you for your help with the agents. I don't suppose that you could forgive me for getting Pietro kidnapped?"

"I don't have to." Rei replied with a shrug. "You didn't do a thing. It was those humans. Those Mutant Control Agents. I'd really like another go at them."

"It's my fault, though." Minako protested. "If it weren't for me, my mother wouldn't have called them, and you'd probably be on your way back to the states. And you'd be safe, and Pietro would be safe and not under whatever torture that those people are putting him through. So much could be different…so much could be worse if only I hadn't agreed to come."

"Because there's absolutely no possibility that we wouldn't _all_ have been caught. That's ridiculous. Because you're the _only_ mutant on the planet that these guys are after…of course!" Rei shot back in a mocking tone. "It would've been _so_ much better if we'd all been caught rather than just Pietro. _That_ way we wouldn't have to go and rescue him! We'd be with him now."

"I stand corrected." Minako answered, blushing at her own lack of thought.

_  
  
_(a/n: that's all folks. Sorry for another short chappie…dunno why it's short…just is. This isn't going to be Ami/Empath, I've gotten earlier requests for another couple, and I'm gonna go with that one. Yayness. Enjoy!) 


End file.
